


La flor en la punta de la montaña

by TheObsidianMirror



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Confesiones, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, Masochism, Other, Sadism, abuso, amor disfuncional, amor oscuro, aprendizaje de vida, dark themes, dolor/mejora, sadomasoquismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianMirror/pseuds/TheObsidianMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El crimen es el alma de la lujuria, es la idea de maldad lo que lo hace tan placentero. Y violencia es lo que se debe ejercer a lo que se desea, forzar la rendición-- infligir maldad en lo que más queremos, ensuciarlo y hacerlo tuyo; con toda la adrenalina, razón y felicidad que eso brinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Flor en la punta de la Montaña

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo de ficción que engloba algunos aspectos de las conversaciones de Reiji en los juegos, diálogos del anime, los drama CD, las canciones de Diabolik Lovers y muchas conversaciones que creí pertinente crear por diversión.
> 
> Es una historia escrita de puro diálogo al estilo de los drama CD donde el personaje le habla al lector.

Deseo tu obsesión y anhelo tu absoluta devoción---  
tú permanecerás en mis pensamientos; tu bienestar, tu  
seguridad, tu personalidad y tu vida es una constante en mi monólogo interior.

Si es tu deseo ser acompañada por mí, te mostraré mis más básicos y pervertidos instintos.  
Voy a controlarte completamente. Voy a adorarte y como tal quiero que tú confíes en mí,  
quiero que me ames, quiero que me obedezcas, que te rindas ante mí y seas un retorcido y  
pervertido ícono de mi propia y blasfema fe.

El control es una ilusión... ríndete ante ella... conviértete en mi propiedad. ...Siéntete feliz  
de que puedes convertirte en mi mujer.


	2. Disciplina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo

*Tocan la puerta*

Harías el favor de abrirme la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas hacerme esperar?. Date prisa, ¡demonios! en verdad eres una mujer que se toma su tiempo, la cama no está tan lejos de la puerta y más aún, sabiendo que soy yo quien te llama.

*Abres la puerta de tu habitación*

Vaya al fin has respondido. Si así es, soy yo, Reiji, estoy a tu cargo ¿recuerdas?, además de lenta, olvidadiza. Fuiste tú la que me eligió para mostrarte las cosas que deben hacerse en la mansión ¿no es así? ¿A qué vine?  
Bien, vine personalmente para verificar si estabas despierta. ¿Qué haces con la pijama puesta? No pongas esa cara, casi es tiempo de ir a la escuela. No me digas que pensaste que solo porque de ahora en adelante vas a vivir con nosotros no tendrías responsabilidad alguna. ¿Cómo que no estabas enterada?

Jajaja, parece que aún debes entender tu posición. Los Sakamaki, somos una prestigiosa y honorable familia de vampiros, como tales nuestro horario es nocturno. Oh! Lograste descifrar eso por tu cuenta, pero, creíste que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Eres nuestra comida. No por eso vas a quedarte aquí sin hacer nada viviendo de arrimada. Los estudios son de suma importancia. 

*Te sientas en la esquina de la cama*

No debes preocuparte, los arreglos ya fueron hechos, tendrás que adaptarte al cambio. ¿Uhmm? ¿por qué tendría que haberte avisado? que pregunta tan tonta. No necesito tu permiso, más aún, habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Terminemos ya esta poco productiva conversación.

Date prisa, cámbiate y luego dirígete a la sala. Quita esa cara y obedece.

*Pasos bajando la escalera a la sala*

Finalmente has llegado, no te disculpes, mejor no vuelvas a hacer cosas de las cuales debas disculparte. ¿Huele bien, dices? Sí, acabo de terminar de prepararme una estimulante taza de té. Si debes saberlo, sí, disfruto del té, es en verdad delicioso. *Buscas otra taza* ¿Qué buscas? No me digas que estás buscando una taza. ¿Así es? ya veo... pensaste que sería agradable beber un poco de té también considerando que es lo que estoy haciendo... que grosero de tu parte. Parece que he olvidado educarte apropiadamente acerca de tu posición en esta casa.

Mis más sinceras disculpas. Realmente no pensé que tendría que guiarte hasta este punto... es presuntuoso de tu parte pensar que puedes tomar té conmigo, sin mencionar engreída. ¿Lo entiendes? 

*Asientes*

Esa cara.... ¿algo te molesta? ¿Qué no tenía que decirlo de esa manera? ¿En verdad comprendiste lo que acabo de decir?   
*Asientes de nuevo* 

Bien. Ahora espera aquí mientras termino mi té. Honestamente eres muy problemática para ser un sirviente. 

*Te sobresaltas* 

¿Dijiste algo? ¿No? En ese entonces espera ahí. En un momento nos retiramos.

 

(Día siguiente)

*Despiertas antes del atardecer, escuchas pasos en una de las habitaciones y decides entrar*

¿Hmm...? Ah, eres tú. Buenos días. Serán tardes en realidad. Parece que hoy te levantaste temprano. ¿Sucede algo que requiera mi presencia? Si no hay nada, entonces no trates de distraerme. Disculpándote de nuevo....

*Pasos*

No... espera. Ya que estás aquí te permitiré ver mi colección. Sí, ven acércate. Estos cubiertos. * sonríe* Te has sorprendido, así es todas las repisas contienen vajillas y cubiertos de distinto origen y de la más alta calidad, yo mismo los acomode y pulí. Como ocasión especial, te dejaré pulir este plato. Por supuesto que está bien.

........ ¿Es todo? ¿Un simple gracias? ¿No sería más apropiado inclinar tu cabeza en agradecimiento con lágrimas en los ojos? ¿Cómo que por qué deberías hacerlo? Ya veo...

Tal parece que aún no entiendes tu posición.

\---------- Es una orden. No tienes ninguna opción más que seguirla. Tal privilegio debe ser agradecido apropiadamente. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Bien. Aquí esta. Ah... aunque probablemente sea innecesario que lo mencione, creo que debería recordarte que todo esto *señala su colección* vale más que tu vida. Deja de temblar y tómalo. Dime ¿cómo se siente? ....Qué respuesta tan mundana... frío. Aunque es justo lo que alguien como tú diría... Oh bueno... supongo que no puedo esperar más de una mujer de tu calibre.

Si miras atrás del plato encontrarás la marca del fabricante. Fue hecho a mano, por un artesano poco conocido, que poseía un gusto exquisito, y... no deberías agarrarlo así porque se puede------ * sonido del plato rompiéndose*

............... *se queda en silencio*

¿Por qué te quedas ahí sin hacer nada? Apresúrate y límpialo. *lo miras desconcertada*  
¿Qué sucede? es grosero quedarse mirando a la cara de alguien. No tienes por qué disculparte. En realidad no me importa. En el momento en el que se rompió perdí por completo el interés. Heh... así es. No tengo ningún interés en cosas que no son perfectas.

Ah, solo para estar seguro, debo decirlo... al igual que este plato, no tengo ningún interés en ti que eres imperfecta. Aunque, supongo que puedo decir que eres aceptable para pasar el tiempo. Hablando de  
tiempo, ve a cambiarte. Escuché que tienes dificultades para adaptarte en el colegio, por favor haz lo posible por remediarlo. Anda ve.

*En tu habitación te estás cambiando, cuando se abre la puerta*

No tienes por qué alterarte, sí, sé muy bien que es tu habitación, y parece que estabas cambiándote, en serio que eres lenta, aunque, todas las mujeres tienen esa particularidad. No me prestes atención y continúa. 

Terminaré mi té, ahora si me permites tomaré esa silla de allí. *Sonido de arrastrar una silla* 

Continua, ponerte roja no hará que la ropa se acomode más aprisa, ¿qué porque estoy aquí? ¿Estás apenada?. 

Descuida, no siento nada por ti, ni tu cuerpo si es lo que te preocupa.

*Terminas de cambiarte*

*Reiji se pone de pie y camina hacia ti*

Espera. Aún no estás lista. Quédate quieta. ¿Por qué? Porque te lo ordeno. Eso debería ser suficiente, a menos que tengas alguna objeción. ¿No? Bien, ahora quieta. *sonido de acomodar ropa* Tienes una piel suave... *sonido de ropa*

Listo... terminé. De verdad... que persona tan descuidada, no ser capaz de acomodar el cuello de la camisa... deberías tener mayor cuidado con tu apariencia, especialmente porque eres una mujer.... las mujeres siempre deben lucir bellas... Estaba considerando tomar tranquilamente mi té, aun así tú... ¿por qué estás mirándome?  
¿Estoy... siendo amable?..... Que desagradable. Es degradante que te refieras a mí de esa manera. Mi té se ha enfriado....! no puedo perder más tiempo en tu compañía.

(Esa noche después de la escuela)

*Tocan la puerta*

Puedes pasar. *Pasos* ¿Sabes por qué te mande llamar? Bien, entonces quiero oírlo. Explícame soy todo oídos. Sé que te está tomando tiempo adaptarte a nuestra vida y estoy consciente de que nuestra escuela es más avanzada que en la que te encontrabas. Pero, ser castigada... ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, no puedo permitir que algo como eso vuelva a suceder.  
¿El profesor lo malinterpretó? Oh.. Ahora estas faltándole al respeto a un superior y poniendo la culpa sobre él. Te recomiendo corregir ese mal carácter. Necesitas ser disciplinada.

Extiende ambas manos.

¡Haz lo que te digo! No tienes permitido responderme o preguntar nada. ¡Ahora extiende tus manos! Sí, es un látigo. Por hablar extenderé el castigo.

*sonido de látigo golpeando*

Además de ser comida, eres una humana viviendo bajo el nombre de los Sakamaki y aún así tu demuestras tal desgracia... ¡conoce tu vergüenza!

*sonido de látigo*

*Reiji se acerca y murmura en tu oído* Hmp hmp. ¿Cruel? Lo único que estoy haciendo es disciplinarte. Quiero que me agradezcas. No necesitas criticarme. En vez de quejarte deberías decirme 'Te agradezco mucho por castigarme', es razonable reconocer un favor ¿no?.

Ahora acepta agradecida el látigo.

*vuelve a golpearte*

Tus manos están rojas... mmm..... Los humanos no son más que recipientes de sangre. Tu piel es tan delicada que puede ser fácilmente atravesada por mis colmillos----------- Tengo sed... no te he mordido ¿cierto? Darle placer a un insignificante e inútil contenedor es irónico ¿no lo crees?... Mmm.... ha.... 

*Mordida*

¿Qué sucede? tu voz está temblando. ¿Qué me detenga? ¿De verdad es lo que deseas? Si fuera permisible creo que preferirías ahogarte aún más profundo en placer.... *sigue mordiendo* 

Justo así..... Mn....Haa.....

Puedo sentirlo, tienes miedo.... y el dolor se esparce, pero puedo notar lo mucho que lo estás disfrutando, si sigues resistiéndote lo haré más duro... Jaja.. *murmura* Este placer es similar al aroma de las rosas ¿cierto?, es.... abrumador…

Tu conciencia está desvaneciendo....

*te sientas en el suelo una vez que él te suelta*

...me pregunto si habrá llegado lo que encargué.....

* Una lágrima cae por tu rostro mientras él se va*


	3. Recompensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto I

*Sonido de multitud*

Personalmente, prefiero enviar a los familiares, pero es necesario salir de vez en cuando, además creí que sería conveniente que vinieras, después de todo necesitas ropa nueva. ¿Qué si puedes comprar lo que quieras? No. No pongas esa cara. Si te dejo comprar lo que quieras, gastarás dinero innecesariamente. ¿Para qué te traje entonces? Que malagradecida. A las mascotas se les pasea ¿no? Jajaja....

Ven, sígueme. ¿Por qué no me muestras qué es lo que te gusta? Nunca dije que llevaría algo que no te agradara, pero igual yo decidiré que llevarte.

*Saliendo de una tienda miras a una pareja compartiendo un helado*

¿Escuchaste lo que dije? *asientes nerviosamente* Repite la última frase.... ya veo. No me estabas prestando atención. Espera aquí un momento. No, no hiciste nada incorrecto. Ahora espera.

Come.

Sí, es un helado. Parecías querer uno, así que fui a comprarlo. Te has comportado bien y has mejorado tu rendimiento en la escuela. A pesar de tu incompetencia, puedo ver que haces tu mejor esfuerzo. De vez en cuando puedo permitirme darte una recompensa. Aún si eres mi presa.

*Sonríes*

Complacida con algo como esto... eres realmente infantil. Se está derritiendo. Apresúrate y come. ¿Mmm? No gracias. No puedo entender porque alguien estaría feliz de consumir una comida que posee un color tan poco natural. Pero... *se acerca a ti* supongo que me has causado un ligero interés... *Beso* Mmm…

Con eso es suficiente. Hmm… Parece que es mas delicioso de lo que pensé. No, no quiero uno. Dije que era suficiente ¿no es cierto? Hehe.. ¿Qué sucede? Te has sonrojado. No tiene importancia si alguien nos ve. Ahora, ¿estará bien si pruebo otro poco? Bueno, supongo que es innecesario obtener tu permiso. 

*Te besa de nuevo*

Jajaja... ¿No te gustó? La próxima vez... si te portas bien, quizás te dejaré elegir el sabor. *Sonríe burlonamente* Quiero ver la librería antes de retirarnos a la mansión. Acompáñame. 

*Sonido de pasar páginas*   
¿Qué busco? Primero, pide permiso para hablar. Y nada en especial. Mis hermanos pueden llegar a ser... irritantes... 

No lo pondría en esas palabras, pero sí.... *murmurando para sí* Quería alejarme un momento.

*Lo abrazas*

¿Qué estás haciendo? Si me abrazas por la espalda no puedo leer bien el libro. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no pidas disculpas?... ¿Quieres decir algo?... ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza? *Suspiro* Honestamente, si intentas seducirme, preferiría que mostrarás un poco más de... sensualidad. Jaja.. Te has sonrojado de nuevo. Ven *Te pasa frente a él* mírame *levanta tu rostro* No haces más que obstruir mi lectura... Eres bastante problemática, presa. ¿Debería cubrir tu boca para detener esta inútil charla? *Te besa*

Haha. ¿Por qué luces tan nerviosa? la que me abrazo fuiste tú. Si alguien nos ve, no le prestes atención. Tú solo necesitas mirarme a mí------ *Beso*

Yo soy lo único que tienes que mirar.


	4. ¿Qué soy para ti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto II

*Sonido de cama rechinando*

Hn....

Nn...

Que falta de tacto de tu parte.... No te sobresaltes. Con tanto movimiento en la cama era obvio que iba a despertar. 

*Tic tac del reloj*

Es mitad del día.... ¿Qué haces despierta? Y una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? *Voz suave* Si no quieres que me moleste, responde. ¿Tenías sed? ¿y? ¿no puedes servirte sola y por eso veniste por mi?. No soy ni tu cocinero, ni tu mayordomo.

¿No es eso? Así que, solo querías verme dormir. Tal parece que la convivencia con mis hermanos te está afectando. Ya que estás aquí, siéntate. *Niegas con la cabeza* Obedece.

*Te sientas en la esquina de su cama* 

Quiero saber qué piensas. ¿Nada? No seas ridícula, incluso alguien como tú, no puede tener la cabeza en blanco. Aún no te acostumbras a este lugar ¿verdad?, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo desde que llegaste. Jaja... No, no me estoy burlando, me parece divertido solamente, lo inocente que a veces aparentas ser. Vives siendo comida de una familia de vampiros, todos los días sufres de acoso, es normal que te sientas así.

Debes odiarnos.

¿No realmente? Oh… algo interesante ha salido de esos labios tuyos. Dime ¿cuál sería la razón de ello? ¿A veces actuamos de manera infantil? ¿Qué más?.... ¿Te refieres a mí? *Te jala y te acorrala contra la cama*

¿Crees que me veo infantil al dormir? Inaceptable... Te castigaré hasta que llegue la hora de levantarse, por tener tales pensamientos. *sonido de la cama moviéndose* Jajaja... Está bien si no soy gentil ¿cierto? La verdad es que tú quieres ser tratada de esta manera por mí. ¿No? 

¿Quieres ir a casa?

Este es tu hogar ahora, y, a pesar de lo que dices, tu cuerpo responde a todo lo que hago... Jaja. Como pensé, deseas mis colmillos... Muy bien... hoy estoy de un particular buen humor. Te permitiré disfrutar de mis atenciones.... justo como deseas. Descuida, los caballeros son caballeros en la cama *sonrisa sarcástica*... se aseguran de que pases un momento agradable.... me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes, aunque tal vez no sea educado al hacerlo.

\-----Ahora, escucha lo que voy a decir. Las paredes tienen oídos. *Lo miras con atención* Fufufu... Te has vuelto obediente. Jajaja como pensé... tu cuerpo es honesto. Tu corazón late con rapidez. Entonces... ¿Dónde lo deseas? dime.. Mm... A pesar de que tu cuerpo es honesto... ¿Debo hacer que tu boca sea honesta también? ¿Qué piensas de eso? Aunque podría forzarte o podría hacerte decir cosas indecentes... creo que sería grosero hacerle eso a una dama.

¿Tu cuello?

\-------Por favor.

Lo que debes decir es: "Te lo suplico, por favor, muerde mi cuello" ¿Sí? Jaja... ¿no lo dirás? ¿acaso viniste a atormentarme solamente? Fufu… ¿te resistes? cuando tomas esta actitud, hace que quiera que lo digas aún más. 

Que reacción tan apropiada. *Mordida*

Mn… ah... Te has quedado callada. ¿No sabes que decir?... *sigue mordiendo* pregunta... haa... lo que quieras. Heh... Sí, peleamos por ti. No se puede negar... ahh... que tu sangre tiene algo especial... y debo admitir que ...haa.. ah... es tentador el hecho de superar a papá... pero no...

\------ ¿Te duele...? Haa... Pronto... ese dolor... se hará placentero... Haa.. No tienes remedio… ¿más? En ese caso, seré más agresivo... Ah…Mm…¿Eh?… Que extraño... fufu. Me pregunto ¿por qué será?.... tu sangre es deliciosa, más de lo usual... Es imposible detenerme…

*sonido de tela moviéndose*

\-------En realidad, no sabemos los detalles... es algo que quisiera investigar un poco... ah… más. Debes saber que de ser necesario... no tengo ningún problema en cederte.... jaja no pongas esa cara... no podría entregar... tan exquisito festín tan fácilmente.

En realidad... me gusta ese rostro. Sí, así es... mm.... ha... es puro instinto lo que me ata a ti y... aunque no me interesa ser la cabeza de la familia.... el poder que tienes... Haa... es imparable.. Haha, mi cuerpo... está reclamando... más.

Dejemos la plática para otra ocasión... olvídate de todo.

Lo único importante es que, aún si no lo aceptas eres mi presa


	5. Cultivando Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto III

Habitación de Reiji. Entras en silencio y dejas un jarrón con flores frescas en una de las mesas de los costados, Reiji, con mirada reprobatoria se acerca a ti y se disponen a iniciar las clases de baile.

*Risitas* ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? estás caliente, o ¿podría ser que tu temperatura está aumentando por lo cerca que estamos, aun cuando solo nos tocamos de esta manera? (bailando vals)

*Risa* Quién sabe, mira, como prueba tus manos están más calientes que antes de que iniciáramos. *Risitas*

¿Yo, molestándote?. Que descortés. Yo no tengo tales intensiones. Es solo que reaccionas de manera ridícula a cada cosa que hago, así que... quiero divertirme usándote de juguete. Ahh, eso significa que te estoy molestando. Si crees que estoy siendo grosero, solo tienes que dejar de responder a mis acciones. Bien. Igual que una noble princesa. Sin sorprenderse por nada, sin entrar en pánico--- igual a un bloque de hielo.

¿Por qué estás temblando de nuevo? Mira, tus pies han perdido el ritmo. ¡Contrólate ahora!. Ahh... es por eso que no te puedo quitar la mirada de encima. *Risa* ¿Hmm? ¿qué pasa? ¿yo? ¿en serio? Estoy actuando de la manera usual... No, bueno creo que no. Tienes razón, parece que estoy hablando demasiado.

Hmph, pero de todas maneras esa no es excusa para tu comportamiento, parece que no has mejorado en el baile, como siempre. Hemos practicado de esta manera incontables veces, ¿cuándo te convertirás en una compañera de baile satisfactoria para mi? Padre dará una fiesta mañana en la noche, ¿recuerdas? Por eso vinimos a practicar al castillo, y aun así... esto es imposible.

¿Lo ves? siempre sucede lo mismo, eres tan descuidada. Tu espalda esta encorvada, saca el pecho, contrólate, y actúa con dignidad. Bien, así. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres.

\--Tropiezas y lo pisas---

*Suspiro* Observa. Has ensuciado mi zapato. ¿Qué harás acerca de ésto?. No te disculpes, las disculpas no significan nada para mí. Un castigo debe ser administrado para asegurarse de que un error como éste no vuelva a suceder ¿no lo crees?. Ahora veamos.... ¿qué clase de castigo será el mejor? Podrías quitarte esa ropa. Jaja no me mires así, yo nunca pediría algo como eso... aún. No tendría ningún sentido puesto que no siento nada al mirarte completamente descubierta. No, mejor siéntate de rodillas, sí en el suelo, vamos ¡deprisa!

*te arrodillas y te sientas* 

Muy bien. Hasta que te lo permita no te moverás de esa posición.

... No estoy siendo cruel, con eso aprenderás a controlar tus pies y además mejorará tu postura.

En vista de que tendremos una breve pausa, serviré un poco de té. *sonido de cubiertos* ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres decir algo? ya deberías saber que aún no gozas del privilegio para que te sirva una taza. ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? Hablarás cuando te lo indique.

*Suspiro* Con esa cara de tristeza haces que pierda el apetito. Tienes permiso dime que quieres, pero se breve. ¿Por cuánto tiempo debes mantenerte hincada? Hasta que te indique lo contrario. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo? hahahaha.... ¿Tus piernas ya están temblando? debe ser bastante doloroso, pero deberás soportarlo hasta que esté complacido. No habrá clemencia.

Y ya que tenemos un breve interludio dime ¿qué sucede con tu ropa hoy? Está diseñada para mostrar los hombros, y cubrir lo necesario para evitar que te muerda a voluntad. Tal parece que tomaste esa playera en tus manos imaginado mi boca sobre tu cuello y mis colmillos clavándose en tu piel mientras bebo tu sangre. Apuesto que tu cuerpo tembló de emoción cuando fuiste invitada a mi habitación. ¿Correcto? Me necesitas tanto que no puedes evitarlo. Ahahahaha..... Ahh.. que divertido es esto. Creo que ya fue suficiente, vamos levántate. Hmm... ¿cómo están tus piernas? ¿entumidas? Por supuesto, estírate y camina un poco, bien ¿lo ves? tu postura ha mejorado.

En vista de tu buena disposición te dejaré probar un poco de té, considera que es un privilegio que yo vaya a servirte *sonido del té siendo servido* *Risitas* Bébelo, antes de que enfríe, eso es, toma un poco más. No vas a rechazar el té que preparé especialmente para ti ¿verdad?

¿Lo quieres terminar cuando se haya entibiado? No. Será un problema si no lo bebes justo ahora. El delicioso té se arruinará si no lo bebes en el tiempo preciso. *Lo bebes inmediatamente*

*Risitas* Está bien... saboréalo lentamente. Bien me serviré un poco. *se sirve e inhala el aroma* Ah~.. Es un bello aroma ¿no lo crees? Si no estuvieras aquí, entonces esta habría sido una noche perfecta. Por favor, DEJA de mirarme, es grosero, *suspira* ¿necesitas algo? ¿eh? ¿quieres verme tomar té? ¿cuál es la intención? *se aclara la garganta*.Me gusta beberlo tibio. No preguntes más, suficiente es con que estés tocando mi recién pulida vajilla, que es de la más alta calidad. No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en romper a uno de mis preciosos bebés.

*Volteas y miras la vitrina que hay en la habitación* Los cubiertos son una cosa maravillosa. Por ejemplo, * camina a la vitrina y te pide hacer lo mismo* mira este tenedor de cena, tiene un corte delgado que lo hace más fino y excelente para atravesar los alimentos, y este plato de aquí... solo pensar que tipo de comida podría contener me emociona. ¿Mm? ¿eso? por supuesto que tengo una colección de venenos aquí también. Jaja me parece fascinante la manera silenciosa en la que opera el veneno y el hecho de que una gota podría causar un gran sufrimiento; *toma una botellita* éste, por ejemplo podría hacer que alguna persona desobediente como la que tengo a un lado, empezará a tener problemas para respirar y se retorciera en sufrimiento y desesperación.

¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Moviendo tus piernas de esa manera. Jaja parece que ya hizo efecto...  
* te asustas y lo miras con duda*

Jaja que linda, eres tan ingenua, nunca desperdiciaría uno de mis preciados venenos en una mujer sin valor como tú. Pero dime... *se acerca aún más a ti* Estas temblando. Es quizás... ese hormigueo recorriendo tu cuerpo justo ahora ¿es por qué me acerqué a ti? ¿pensaste que iba a morderte? te sientes así al pensar en mí mordiéndote ¿verdad? Jaja.  
Probablemente no lo habías notado, pero cuando te hago esto, sin excepción, te pones así. ¿Lo sientes? Ese cosquilleo.

Tu cuerpo... tu corazón... y tu sentimientos me necesitan.

Heh... tu expresión es de extremo nerviosismo. Por favor quédate tranquila pues no soy como mis hermanos quienes te lastimarían o te harían llorar. Un hombre debe ser un caballero. Quédate quieta, *toma tu mano* qué extraña eres, quedándose quieta y callada mirando a los ojos de un demonio. Que persona tan más estúpida. Oh... que descortés de mi parte.

Está bien yo simplemente debería besar...tu pequeña mano... así. *Besa tu mano* ¿Lo ves? ¿por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Podría ser que en verdad querías ser lastimada? ¿Acaso debería beber tu sangre ahora? dime ¿de dónde? ¿Tu cuello? ¿Tu muñeca? ¿De una taza? jajaja calma, estoy bromeando, solo es una broma. Hehe... Deberías ser más honesta o, ¿es que eres realmente una mujer ignorante?

Es sumamente desagradable. Has roto mis reglas al hacerme sentir tal desagrado. ¿No sabías de la existencia de tal regla? ¿qué tan tonta eres?. Esa regla no necesita ser pronunciada. Naturalmente, es obvio. Me molesta tal ignorancia a mi alrededor, bueno fue mi culpa por esperar más de una mujer como tú, no hay nada especial en ti.

¿Hmm? no te vez muy feliz, es ¿por lo que dije?, lo admitiré te ves linda así, asustada e infeliz. Me parece un poco entretenido, pero no te equivoques.

*Tratas de disculparte e irte*

No te permito retirarte. Que insolencia, ¿crees que tienes la autoridad de irte a placer? Tal parece que tendré que esforzarme un poco más en entrenarte. Veamos, *derrama su té en el suelo*

Oh vaya mi té se ha derramado ¿Por qué estas parada ahí sin hacer nada? *chasquea los dedos* Ya sabes que hacer, límpialo.

¿Que fui yo quién lo derramó? * se sorprende* Ahh... que decepción. Date prisa y hazlo. No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden. Quiero que esa parte del suelo brille en comparación con el resto.

*Te rindes y tomas un trapo*

¡Ah! notaste que había uno encima de esa mesa *te pones en cuatro y comienzas a limpiar*

*Él se ríe burlonamente * Si hubieras escuchado mis palabras en primer lugar no estarías en este dilema y no te habría puesto a hacer cosas tan desagradables. Es a causa de tu actitud rebelde. Sí, continua, pule el piso de esquina a esquina. Arrastrarte de esa forma no te da refinamiento alguno, pero es bastante placentero observarte. Es tentador.

¿Qué tengo mal gusto? Jajaja... tal vez ¿hay algún problema con eso? No importa, puedes detenerte. *chasquea de nuevo los dedos* Bien, espera mis órdenes. 

De acuerdo puedes levantarte, ¿de nuevo con esa cara?. Te queda. *susurrando* ¿Qué se siente? Saber que tu libertad te ha sido arrebatada. Ahahaha.... Oh vaya, estas realmente asustada ¿verdad? ¿tus lágrimas aún no corren por tu rostro?. Qué pena.

Si quieres ser perdonada, entonces compórtate con dignidad. ¿A dónde tratas de llegar con esa expresión tan miserable? Lo único que logras es incitarme. Nunca te rindes ¿verdad? Ahora, escucha cuidadosamente * susurra en tu oído derecho* Tú... no... puedes escapar. No hay donde esconderse, ni nadie que te rescate. *susurra en tu oído izquierdo* Sería mejor, sí simplemente te sometieras. Jaja con solo eso y te has sonrojado. Es una pena porque estoy al límite de mi paciencia.

¡SILENCIO!

¿Fue demasiado? Con tan solo mostrar un poco de mi verdadera fuerza y caíste al suelo, pero bueno esa mirada sin refinar te sienta bien. Fue culpa tuya ya que me hiciste enojar. Justo cuando iba a portarme de manera indulgente.

He decidido que tomaré tu sangre hasta estar complacido. *Risas* ¡Apresúrate y ven inmediatamente!.

Entonces... empecemos *Murmura de cerca* Admite que eres posesión del amo Reiji y dame tu sangre. Arrodíllate ante mí y di 'por favor bebe mi sangre'. Vamos, ruégame. Con tus palabras sedúceme...

¿Qué te da pena? Ja, creí haberte dicho que no hay tal cosa como el orgullo en ti. En ese entonces... qué tal si yo... *toma tu rostro en sus manos y se acerca* Haha todo lo que hice fue lamer tu cuello. En verdad eres tonta.

Hahaha.... mirarme así es inútil. Estas tratando de resistirte... pero tu cuerpo está temblando de emoción y no está escuchando razones. No se puede evitar. Esta vez repite lo que te digo. Te daré una recompensa si tienes éxito. Quiero oírte decir: 'Mi cuerpo le pertenece al amo Reiji. Por favor toma toda mi sangre.'

Hmm.... como deseas voy a tomarte, levanta tu rostro, no hay necesidad de deshacernos de lo que traes puesto... yo... voy a ensuciar de carmín la ropa que escogiste especialmente para mí.

Haa.. ha... nh... haa.. nh..

Sigues... mirándome así. Hehe... valdrá la pena ver por cuanto tiempo puedes desafiarme. Servirá para medir tu terquedad. Aunque... esa mirada no me molesta. Tu esperanza, tu vergüenza, tu autoestima... lo borraré todo, y al final, no tendrás nada más que a mí.

Continuemos. Soy un vampiro... cuando estoy frente a ti... enfrente de tu sangre... mi razón se derrumba *respiración entrecortada* Estoy sediento. La sed en mi garganta demanda tu sangre. No hay... necesidad de seguirla suprimiendo ¿verdad?

*Muerde tu cuello*

Oye... cuando estaba bebiendo tu sangre... ¿qué sentiste? Tu sangre causo que la electricidad corriera por todo mi cuerpo y se fundiera con la mía. En ese momento ¡¿qué sentiste?!

*Risitas* ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Solo porque tomé un poco de ti, vas a guardar silencio? ¿es tu forma de auto respeto? ¿Qué? ¿No es así? Aún no eres honesta contigo. Es una pena. * Susurra en tu oído* Tal parece que te despeine. *Risitas* Y aún en este predicamento, te rehúsas a huir.

¿Te has enamorado de mí? Jaja que ingenua. Sí, lo reconozco, tu sangre es dulce y deliciosa. Pero es casi nada comparada con el té. Pareces no notar lo tonta que eres. Tal vez, pensé que eras diferente. Cuando te observo, puedo ver que en verdad piensas que me gustas. La verdad, me gustas, me gusta ver la desesperación en tu rostro. De ninguna manera dirigiría mis sentimientos hacía ti. Todo se resume en esa espesa sangre que te recorre. Incluso esta noche.

¿Esperabas algo más de mí solo por qué estoy entreteniéndome con tu cuerpo? Cuando fuiste tú la que vino a mí en primer lugar. Si de verdad quieres volverme loco necesitas ser más disciplinada.

Amar es obedecer, acéptalo. *Risitas* Sí, hace unos momentos dije que esa apariencia poco refinada te queda, pero aún si lo mencioné, no lo permitiré. ¿Qué a qué me refiero? Debería estar tan claro como el agua. Quiero que destruyas todos tus deseos, todas tus necesidades, y sueños propios. *Murmuro* No eres nada más que un objeto para mi entretenimiento, para ser degradado y humillado por mí. Deberías estar agradecida de que te estoy permitiendo gozar de tal privilegio. Voy a pulirte exhaustivamente. Tu querrás lo que yo quiero, vivirás para complacerme, ese es tú propósito. ¿Lo has entendido? Muy bien.

*Ríe tranquilamente* Ahh... demasiada espera ¿no crees? Mírame, voy a sostenerte así.

Bien hecho. Por favor no me malinterpretes *muerde tus labios y los besa*. Tu sangre es irresistible. Quiero más... *Bebe un poco* ¿Ya te sientes mareada? *Te besa* ...Tu cuerpo esta más caliente que antes... Hah... que invitación tan placentera. Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón acelerándose y has dejado de resistirte, de verdad eres una mujer tonta, exponerte de esta manera y a voluntad. Está bien, así es como debe ser... nosotros dos... ya no podemos detener esto. 

*Muerde la base de tu cuello* 

Ahora que esta situación ha llegado a este punto... hasta secarte completamente... no hay manera de parar más que dejándome llevar por ti y tu sangre. Jaja... Esto es una cosa tan estúpida, lo sé, y aun así... eso quiere decir que yo también soy un estúpido. Pero, está bien ¿no? Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí volvámonos locos completamente....

Ha... haa... nh... ahh...

Tu apariencia cubierta de sangre es tan hermosa como las flores que trajiste. Déjame ver más de ti. No necesitas preocuparte, sólo aquellas flores serán testigo de nuestras acciones. Voy a cultivarte con esmero. Florece aún más hermosa.

Solo para mí.


	6. Confesiones no Requeridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto IV

Reiji está sentado leyendo junto a la ventana de la habitación, disfrutando de la tenue luz roja del eclipse, a unos pasos de él, comienzas a abrir lentamente los ojos; sin descuidar su lectura observa cómo te levantas insegura.

Ah, parece que tu conciencia ha regresado. ¿Qué ha sucedido preguntas? Acabo de mencionarlo, estuviste inconsciente unos minutos. ¿Y ahora por qué esa expresión? No me incrimines. Tú eres culpable también; pudiste tratar de escapar o intentar hacer algo... o ¿es qué es tu deseo ser cubierta por la oscuridad?

¡Oh! Te refieres a por qué aún sigo aquí. ¿El frío del suelo te ha congelado tanto el cerebro que no lo puedes utilizar? Es obvio que estoy descansando mientras leo un poco. Sí, incluso yo puedo gozar de un breve tiempo libre. Siempre tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Te crees demasiado si sugieres que me quedé aquí para velar por ti. De igual manera, no se puede evitar, tú eres alguien que necesita de una vigilancia constante.

*Se acerca a ti y toma tu mano*

Como esto...tu dedo tiene una pequeña herida, tu sangre está resbalando... observa, unas gotas se han derramado sobre mi mano. No se tiene... *respiración entrecortada* Esto no funcionará... yo, siendo seducido. Honestamente eres una humana extraña. Cuando el aroma de tu sangre es... así de espeso... surge este sentimiento que se lleva mi razón.

*Respiración temblorosa* Incluso yo, quién se mantiene siempre calmado ha sido seducido por ti. * Muerde tu dedo*

Esto no es correcto, mi lengua te ha probado... este es un gran error. Y aun teniendo previo conocimiento de lo que habrá por venir, no seré capaz de contenerme... ¿Qué quiero decir?

Debería ser obvio. Que esto no es suficiente. Hahaha... No lo entiendes... Te lo explicaré. Hablo acerca de un viajero en el desierto. De cómo dicho viajero desea aunque sea un poco de agua... digamos entonces que el cielo accede y la lluvia desciende... justo como él tanto lo deseaba. Pero, a pesar de la cantidad de agua concedida, el viajero la encuentra insuficiente y morirá eventualmente recordando su resentimiento. En otras palabras... lo que quiero decir, es que el deseo no sabe cuándo detenerse. Una vez que has obtenido algo, quieres más y más... 

*respiración entrecortada* es por eso que... aun sabiendo que voy a querer más... el impulso de querer poner mis manos sobre algo que he obtenido es abrumador... *exhala con fuerza* La mínima cantidad de tu sangre que aún se encuentra en mi lengua.... esta murmurándome 'Está bien querer más...

*Con un movimiento brusco te acorrala contra el suelo* 

¡DETENTE! 

Yo siendo seducido por una jovencita como tú... mis instintos sobrepasan mi razón. Yo... no me había dado cuenta... tú sangre... tú tienes un aroma maravilloso. *Inhala tu cabello* Es un aroma dulce. Este aroma tienta a mi familia... y a mí. Es una esencia peligrosa. Y aun teniendo conocimiento de ello... no puedo resistirlo. Ya no tengo otra opción... más que seguir mis instintos. ¡¡Ahora...!! *te muerde y bebe sangre*

Tu sangre cosquillea mi garganta... *muerde de nuevo* Ha... aah... ha... Me siento mareado, ah... ¿qué estoy.... haha, pero... no puedo detenerme.

*Risitas* El intrínseco instinto de vampiro que hay en mí ha sido encendido, todo a causa de tus fechorías. Mírate, es por culpa de esa expresión que me muestras... la que excita dolorosamente mi sádico corazón. Me hace querer ver aún más... más... ¡MÁS! ¡Quiero destrozarte, en cuerpo y alma, tomarte, herirte, poseerte, lastimarte. Me hace querer hacerte mía! * Te muerde*

Eres tan indecente. Forzándome a hacer esto...

Abstente a las consecuencias de tus acciones, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme llegar a tales extremos? no tienes conciencia de lo que haces ¿verdad?. Eres idéntica a mí; una existencia que es seducida y manipulada por los instintos dormidos dentro de nosotros. Haha... muéstrame tu mano... ahora... 

¡DEPRISA! Sí, lo mejor es quedarte callada y obedecerme.

Pon tu mano sobre la mía. Le daré un beso... tal y como si fueras una dama, justo como hace rato... en el centro... en la parte de atrás. *beso* Hehehe Ni siquiera yo sé porque hice tal cosa. Justo ahora el presente yo no es más que aquél viajero en el desierto queriendo encontrar sus deseos. Ah, incluso con mis labios presionados contra tu piel, no puedo más que pensar en la cálida sangre corriendo por tus venas *muerde tu mano* es tan dulce como la miel, este sabor es más atractivo que cualquier clase de té. Aún cuando yo siempre me distraigo con un poco de té... ahaha.

Ahora dime... ¿dónde debo morder después? ya que la situación se ha tornado de esta manera, no me detendré... por favor dime, donde quieres que te muerda. Morderé cualquier lugar que tu desees. Esto es, después de todo, de acuerdo a tus intereses ¿no es cierto? Yo quiero y necesito tu sangre en demasía, pero tú... tu eres una mujer que no puede suprimir el instinto de atormentarme en este estado. Hehehe... ¿Estas desconcertada?, es cierto, huh; quizás no lo habías notado, pero, yo puedo ver a través de ti. En tu interior... hay una lujuria dormida que desea cosas impropias. No te has dado cuenta aún de tu verdadera naturaleza. Pero yo puedo ver esa naturaleza muy bien...

*lo niegas*

¿Te atreves a contestarme?

*Sonido de un látigo*

¿Te dolió? *te quejas* ¡SILENCIO! ¿Por qué debería advertirte? olvidas el lugar al que perteneces, voy a remediar eso. ¿Sintiéndote con el poder suficiente para reclamarme? Insolente. Desobedeciendo de nuevo, desafiándome jajaja. Oh cielos... que expresión tan bonita has puesto ¿estás asustada? ¿tienes miedo de mí? haces bien en temerme. ¿Quieres preguntar algo? 

De acuerdo tienes mi permiso ¿cuándo qué? habla claramente; oh... ya veo,te preguntas cuándo fue que tomé este látigo. Si no puedes encontrar la respuesta por ti misma, no necesitas saber, eso solo demuestra lo descuidada que eres. Un correctivo debe ser administrado de inmediato ¿no lo crees así? ¿Continúo entonces? Respóndeme ¡deprisa!

Por supuesto que estoy consciente de lo mucho que duele * sonido del látigo golpeando* justo como sé lo sensible que es esta parte de tu cuerpo, lo abrumador que esto es * golpe con el látigo*. * Murmurando en tu oído* Así como sé que este no es tu limite. Con gusto te llevaré hasta los bordes de tu resistencia y más lejos aún.

Hehe esa posición en la que acabaste debe ser incómoda, tus brazos se entumirán. Solo porque me siento generoso te permito levantarte un poco. Eso es, de rodillas, que buena chica. Haha... 

Puedo sentirlo, la manera en la que tu cuerpo tiembla con anticipación, no puedes esconder nada de mí *vuelve a sonar el látigo* déjame recompensarte aún más. Escucha, escucha el sonido que hace el látigo al hacer contacto con tu piel, con tu espalda, con tu vientre, tus pechos, tus muslos... cada uno produciendo un dolor más intenso que el anterior. ... Me pregunto ¿qué te gusta más? ¿Esta fría mano que sostiene el látigo o *susurrando* mis colmillos? *sonriendo burlonamente* probémoslo. 

*Más latigazos*  
Tu piel es tan tersa y delicada y cada vez que te golpeo así su textura se vuelve aún más suave y tibia, así enrojecida es tan invitante y... *muerde el lugar del golpe* ha... ha... y cuando tu sangre está siendo consumida por mí, eres increíblemente fascinante... y pienso que eres divinamente hermosa. En esta situación, puedo satisfacer esos deseos tuyos perfectamente.

*Risitas* Dame tu muñeca ¿no es lindo? voy a beber ahora, tanto como quiera.

*mordida*Ahh...está fluyendo efusivamente... es como si tu corazón estuviera enviándome dulce miel. ¿Más dices? ¿Más de qué? ¿El látigo o mis colmillos? Sí, era obvio. Quieres más de ambos ¿cierto? ¡Hahahaha! En verdad eres una mujer avariciosa. Sigo sediento, dejemos esto por un rato. 

*deja el látigo en el suelo*

Mis sentidos... han desaparecido. ¿Heh?, por favor no malinterpretes la situación, así es, no me siento atraído por ti, no es nada personal; solo fui seducido por tu sangre. No dejes a tus fantasías volar demasiado lejos.

...Esa expresión de entendimiento. Nosotros no tenemos sentimientos de afecto o amor como los humanos. Bueno, a veces sucede. Pero ten en cuenta que eso sucede una vez cada diez mil años

* Se ríe*

Patético, verdaderamente penosa y miserable vista. Eres un objeto realmente interesante. *suspira* No puedo dejar de querer tu sangre. Se siente como si me hubiera convertido en las arenas del desierto. Vamos, es tu deber, dame más... los golpes que te di han dejado marcas rojas por todo tu cuerpo, estás tan cálida. Quédate quieta. *Lame las zonas enrojecidas* Voy a usarte un poco más.

*Reiji respira tranquilamente*

Parece que podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento, hmph... *te acaricia* estás exhausta ¿verdad? era de esperarse después de tan placentera escena. Descansa si debes hacerlo *te lleva cargando al sofá* Es culpa de la luna, pero, aun cuando sigo teniendo deseos de tomar toda tu sangre, este cálido silencio se siente... agradable.

*Va a retirarse y tu agarras su brazo*

¿Por qué estas aferrándote a mi brazo? Siento que debería rechazarlo, puesto que odio el contacto, pero... lo dejaré pasar por hoy. ¿Por qué dices cosas como esas? Lo siguiente que escucharé es que tú imploras por mí. *Risitas* Eres una persona terrible. Por favor no me tientes, no más. No tienes ideas de cuanto influyen en mí esas palabras. Increíble. Que indecente. Te acercas tímidamente a alguien, pretendiendo ser pura e inocente mientras recitas palabras tentadoras. ¿No le llaman a este tipo de personas 'hechiceras' en el mundo humano? En ese caso, tú eres sin duda una hechicera. Una que seduce vampiros. 

*Besa tus labios*

Normalmente yo nunca caería ante una provocación tan obvia, pero hoy tenemos una noche distinta. Parece que no puedo esconder mis verdaderas intenciones y deseos, tanto que estoy sorprendido.

Además... No, debo callar.

¿Quieres saber qué es lo que siento? La respuesta es esto... *muerde la base de tu cuello*. De alguna manera me siento mejor al haberlo aceptado. Sería agradable si esta condición continuara, no solo esta noche... El hecho de que es imposible quizás sea el castigo que los vampiros debemos soportar. Mueve tu cabeza un poco. *te muerde de nuevo* ...más. Aún no puedo dejarte ir. 

*Toma un poco más de sangre*

¿Hmm? ¿qué pasa? ¿quieres decir algo? Desafortunadamente no te escucharé si pides que me detenga. ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo con mi rostro? ¿...si estoy sufriendo? ¿yo? Ridículo, ¿es por eso que estas tocándome? *Risitas* ¿realmente creíste que estaba llorando? *suspira* Aún si estoy algo sentimental, llorar es... Definitivamente algo está muy mal contigo también. Necesitas un castigo por tal sugerencia y ya que la levantaste... así es dame tu mano.

Hoy tenemos un eclipse lunar. Es conveniente, podemos culpar a la luna de todo lo que pasa esta noche.

*Lleva tu mano a su rostro*

En vez de beber tu sangre, ¿por qué no probamos algo distinto? En lugar de que yo te esté tocando, hoy tú puedes tocarme. Te daré un permiso especial... para tocarme con esas manos.

*Risitas* Te lo dije antes. Acerca de tu pregunta sobre si te estoy molestando a propósito, sí estoy jugando contigo. Es un repentino impulso. Está bien que lo haga por una vez ¿no? O ¿no te gustan esta clase de distracciones?

Hehe, básicamente, no soy bueno con el contacto. Aun cuando yo te he tocado antes, nunca te permito hacer lo contrario ¿verdad?, te estoy otorgando un permiso especial para hacerlo, así que debes responderme con una sonrisa.

No, no planeo nada malo, es solo por diversión. Sí, así es, por diversión. *Te besa* Vamos acércate. Mis dedos te han tocado incontables veces, y mis manos recuerdan como trazar la figura de tu cuerpo un sinnúmero de veces. Es por eso que, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. 

Primero, inicia con mi rostro... Bien, acaríciame lentamente. Ah.. justo así... así es más lento. ¿Cómo está? ...¿Eh? * se ríe* ¿linda piel dijiste?. Es por esto que los pensamientos de las mujeres son tan interesantes. Elogiando la piel de un hombre, eh. Tu piel es agradable también, sedosa y suave *otro beso* tanto que pienso que quiero seguir tocándote de esta manera, tanto como sea posible. 

¿Estas avergonzada? tus mejillas están completamente rojas. ¿qué haces? si te alejas demasiado no serás capaz de tocarme. Bien. extiende tus manos. Así. Continúa bajando, sí, lentamente; toca mi cuello. Ah... tus manos se sienten realmente bien. Incluso siento que no quiero que dejes de tocarme. *Risitas* Lo encuentro en verdad interesante, debe ser porque estoy siendo tan honesto *suspira*. 

Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se está calentando. Creí que tu sangre lo había suprimido, pero, parece que no fue suficiente.

Ahora, por favor... tócame más, puedes tocar lo que quieras de mí. ¿Dónde quieres tocar? Está bien, puedes culpar a la luna también. ¿Dónde? ...¿mi corazón? *se ríe* Ridículo. Buscando el corazón de un vampiro como yo...

Es suficiente. *Suspira* Creo que ya nos divertimos demasiado. Ven, ponte de pie. Acomódate la ropa... aunque esta tan desarreglada que creo que no vale la pena. No es tarde para----- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué cómo me siento? No son nada más que tonterías causadas por la luna. No debes tomar lo que diga en serio.

*Se aleja*

¿Qué espere?... *esta de espaldas a ti* Al final, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? no puedes evitarlo ¿cierto?. Incluso bajo esta luna, no eres capaz de poner tus sentimientos en palabras. Está bien... concedido, tú no eres un vampiro. Pero aun así , tengo razón.

*Te mira*

Bien... ¿debería agregar una cosa más a esta disparatada situación y atraerte a la tentación? Si extiendes esa mano hacia mí un poco más... entenderé que esa es tu intención, que quieres pertenecerme. Sobre cómo me siento realmente, ¿qué te parece si lo dejo a tu interpretación?. Si no te molesta esa condición, entonces adelante, siéntete libre de extender tu mano.

.......! *se sorprende*

...Esta bien, descuida, es el efecto del eclipse, estuviste a punto de agarrar la manga de mi camisa al instante, pero no significa nada. Te lo dije ¿no? Todo lo que pasó esta noche no fueron más que tonterías.

El tiempo de esparcimiento ha terminado. Si me disculpas.

*Reiji se retira*


	7. Baile de Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto V

Reiji y tú están en la sala, de pie esperan la hora que llegue el transporte a la fiesta; mientras bebes té los cubiertos suenan con un leve tintineo.

Hiciste ruido. He pasado por alto varios errores pero ya es suficiente. No conocer tus propios modales en la mesa es impropio. Qué vergüenza. ¿Planeas ir la velada esta noche con tales modales? No puedo permitirlo, pondrías en desgracia el nombre de la familia. Supongo que eso en parte es mi culpa... no dedico el tiempo suficiente a tu educación. Te tengo demasiado consentida. 

Vamos a cambiar eso.

Empecemos con la manera correcta de tomar una taza de té. Cuando llegue el momento de servir el té, no podemos comportarnos como si estuviéramos en un bar. ¿Escuchaste? Pon mucha atención.

*sonido de dejar la taza en la mesa*

Cuando la taza de té está llena, debes sostener la taza por el asa sin hacer demasiada fuerza o presión pero lo suficientemente firme como para que no se caiga. Así *toma tu mano en la suya y agarran la tasa* ¿lo sientes? ¿La presión de mi mano sobre la tuya? No levantes el dedo meñique, eso es solo una modernidad mal entendida y nunca tomes la taza por el cuerpo.

*Se pone atrás de ti*

-El té se toma con delicadeza, igual a un suave beso en el cuello *te besa ligeramente* y se bebe en pequeños sorbos *te muerde* sin hacer ruido... haa... Oh... tan exquisita como de costumbre. Mm mm...Parece que te has acostumbrado a mis colmillos. Mmmm... No sueltes la taza, sostenla *sostiene tu rostro con una mano* y usa la cuchara para remover la infusión, con movimientos suaves circulares, hazlo *desliza la otra mano hasta sostener tu cintura * , sin golpear, sin hablar... sin quejarse *muerde de nuevo* Haa... ah...

*Murmura en tu oído* cuando no está en uso... la taza debe colocarse nuevamente en el plato *te suelta * El plato debe estar en la mesa. *Caes al suelo* No seas dramática. Levántate. Aún no termino. Cuando estés en sociedad debes comportarte de manera refinada. Vamos muéstrame como lo haces.

*Sonido de cubierto cayendo*

¡Incorrecto! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? No creí que tu memoria fuera tan inútil. Has el favor de no disgustarme de nuevo de ser posible *Suspiro* Ya no importa... la limosina llegará pronto, toma lo que vayas a necesitar nos quedaremos una noche allá, así que no quiero tener que regresar por algo que hayas olvidado *se queda observándote* Te ves hermosa... Si te sonrojas de esa manera, harás que quiera morderte de nuevo, ¿eso es lo que deseas? *lo alejas de ti* Fufufu... creyéndote lo suficiente para aventarme de esa manera, no me desagrada.

No lo hagas de nuevo.

*Llega la limosina*

¿Mmm? No. Mis hermanos no vendrán. Ellos... ellos nunca asisten a esta clase de eventos, los encuentran aburridos, aunque la invitación es para toda la familia, solamente se requiere la presencia del heredero... Shu... pero, debido a que ese bueno para nada, no se toma estas cosas enserio, es usual que sea yo quien asista a estas, debo decirlo, tediosas 'fiestas'. ¿Por qué es importante? Nuestro padre es alguien muy importante en el inframundo. Es el rey. *Te sobresaltas* Sí, así es, en otras palabras, nosotros somos príncipes del inframundo.

Aun así padre nos tiene en el mundo humano, yendo a una escuela humana... y además nos obliga a realizar actividades de mortales. Acerca de la importancia del evento, es simplemente una cortesía. Es un baile de vampiros al cual asisten algunos generales, líderes y seres importantes en el reino. Los diferentes clanes se juntan para celebrar algún tratado de paz, discutir política o simplemente para evaluar estratégicamente la probabilidad de éxito en caso de iniciar una guerra. ¿Qué si te voy a llevar al inframundo? No, por supuesto que no. La fiesta la celebran en tu mundo. Padre aquí es un influyente político, así que realiza los eventos aquí, además eso asegura que los líderes se presenten solo con la escolta necesaria.

*Música formal*

Si te quedas parada en esa esquina atraerás aún más la atención. Es bastante obvio que todos te miren, eres humana y lo quieras o no estás entre demonios, tu sangre los incita *sonríe sarcásticamente * será mejor que no te apartes de mí lado por el resto de la noche. Ven *toma tu mano* bailemos.

Tch... Me pisaste... de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces practicamos ya? No te disculpes. Sé muy bien que no sabes bailar, por eso practicamos, pero no creí que te equivocarías tan pronto. Deja de estar nerviosa. Concéntrate en lo que haces, no le prestes atención a lo que está alrededor, solo mírame a mí. Y bien ¿qué harás? ¿eh? no seas estúpida, ¿qué van a pensar de mí si te dejo limpiar mi zapato? Eres una invitada. Mejor, lo que puedes hacer es ofrecerme tu sangre.

¿Todos nos miran? Sí, es cierto. Como dije antes eres una humana entre vampiros, todos esperan el momento de reclamarte jajaja. Así que... *te descubre el cuello* mostremos a todos a quién le perteneces. *Mordida* Si te resistes... alguien más irá tras de ti, no quieres que eso suceda ¿cierto? Haa.... Jajaja. No voy a soltarte aún. *Murmura* Quiero que todos se intoxiquen con el dulce aroma de tu sangre. *Muerde de nuevo*   
Que todos vean ese pecaminoso rostro tuyo mientras clavo mis colmillos en tu piel. Jajaja.

Quiero que todos se exciten con lo que no pueden tener.


	8. Un Día Contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto VI

Te levantas, son las 14:25 de la tarde, te das una ducha, te cambias y con tu mejor sonrisa sales decidida a pasar un día completo con Reiji.

15:00 ¿Uh? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo a esta hora? ¿Eh? ¿Hacía mucho calor y por eso te levantaste? ¿Yo? No duermo demasiado, debo decir. Cosas como estar inactivo u ocioso es para la gente estúpida, así que, tú, siendo una tonta deberías descansar más. Date prisa y deja de molestarme. ¿Sigues aquí? Ahh.... de verdad que no aprendes. Querer ayudarme solo porque te levantaste temprano, parece que quieres que te maltrate. Bueno, por mí esta bien. Hoy es la primera luna del mes y el día de nuestra obligatoria cena familiar. No necesito tu ayuda, pero si cometes un error no podrás simplemente retirarte. Reza porque estés preparada jaja.

Mm... las 5:00, es buena hora. *Toma un recetario de una de las alacenas y te lo muestra* Bien, prepararemos este corte de carne ¿de acuerdo? Sigue cortando, necesitamos varias porciones para que la ración de cada quien sea suficiente. Excelente. Lo siguiente es sazonarla. Tu turno, agrega una pizca de sal y enseguida espolvorea las especias conforme te vaya indicando. Justo así, primero la sal y... suficiente. Con eso basta. Ahora mézclalo, con más fuerza, ¡no! tus manos firmes y usa todo el brazo no solo la muñeca, haz un movimiento rítmico, ¡pero no lo desperdicies derramándolo en el suelo!.

*Sonido de látigo*

Tu método es incorrecto. ¡Ahora!. ¡Más!. ¡Sigue!.

*Suspira* Oh bueno. Pensar que sazonar la carne me tomaría tanto tiempo. Tu falta de habilidad es impresionante. En serio. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué estás exhausta? Y es por eso que me disgustan las mujeres humanas. ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? No digas tonterías. No tenemos tiempo. Anda, deprisa, continuemos con el siguiente procedimiento. ¡No te quejes! ¿Quieres que use el látigo de nuevo? *lo niegas con la cabeza* Eso pensé.

Casi son las 7:00 y aún tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela; de regreso le daremos los toques finales. Ve a cambiarte de inmediato, no permitiré que faltes a clases ¿cómo que estás muy cansada?. Ahh... La típica diligencia de alguien como tú no es suficiente. La siguiente ocasión que quieras ayudarme toma en cuenta la debilidad del cuerpo que tienes.

*Sonido de platos y cubiertos*

¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si serás tonta, por supuesto que pongo todo en su lugar. Ven y lleva esto al refrigerador. * juntas la comida y abres el gran refrigerador* ¿qué el refrigerador está lleno de carne? Ahhh.... ¿quieres saber qué clase de carne es? jaja. ¿Qué harás si te digo? *Pone una risa burlona* Es mejor que no lo sepas jajaja. Pero cuando prepares alimentos para ti, no uses ingredientes de ese refrigerador. Jaja. Ya no pierdas más tiempo y ve a arreglarte.

*Después de juntarse, todos se suben a la limosina y se van al colegio*

*Suena la campana del receso y te diriges a la biblioteca*

Oh cielos, aún en la escuela nos encontramos. Quién pensaría que estarías aquí entre clases. ¿Qué estoy leyendo? yo... bueno... *se sonroja levemente* Es un libro de recetas de comida francesa. ¿Qué si me gusta cocinar? Haha. ¿Qué tan estúpida eres? Es cultura solamente. No es que esté buscando un nuevo menú ni nada por el estilo. Para que lo sepas yo cocino de manera renuente. *ponen los libros sobre una mesita apartada y se sientan a leer*

Hm. ¿Debería preparar esto la próxima vez? * Reiji mira la hora* Ya son las 10:00, que rápido. ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Shakespeare? ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gustan tanto las historias de amor? ¡Qué estupidez! Es evidente que como vampiro no entiendo de esa clase de cosas humanas. Ya te lo había mencionado con anterioridad, nosotros no sentimos igual a ustedes.

*Suena la campana de la escuela* ¡Demonios! Olvide pedir algo importante a los sirvientes. *suspira* Se nos terminó una hierba esencial para el platillo de hoy. Ahh... ¿Mande? No, usualmente hago un pedido por adelantado y los familiares lo recogen, pero hoy fui descuidado.... ¿Qué dices? Jajaja ¿yo? ¿Ir a un supermercado abierto las 24 horas?

*Sonido de estudiantes saliendo del colegio*

¿Cómo es que lograste convencerme de esto? Ahhh..... *mira su reloj de nuevo* las 12:00. Esperaré a que mis hermanos regresen a casa primero, si se llegasen a enterar de que fui a un supermercado humano se burlarían de mí sin duda alguna. ¡No estoy preocupado! Por eso es que odio a las mujeres tontas. Deprisa, entre más rápido entremos más pronto regresaré a terminar los preparativos. ¡Oh demonios! Incluso siendo la 1:00 de la mañana hay una gran cantidad de humanos haciendo conmoción. 

Ah.. Ya veo es por los descuentos. Qué ambiente tan más desagradable. Me siento indispuesto. Terminemos rápido con esto y regresemos pronto a la mansión. ¿Cómo que el ambiente allá es peor? Hum, por estar diciendo esa clase de cosas cuando regresemos a la mansión te enseñaré con detalle mi punto de vista sobre el asunto.

Pero que molesto.... ah... este lugar es detestable, incluso ya estoy hablando como ese bueno para nada de Shu, una hora solo para poder pasar de la fila a este pasillo, ¿eh? ¿cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué siguen todos aquí? *se detiene a ver una de las repisas* ¡mira estos precios!. *lo miras sobresaltada* Sí, tal vez estoy un poco sorprendido, en casos como éste nuestro proveedor incrementaría los precios, claro que su mercancía es de la más alta calidad. Aunque esto también.... no, no, ¿qué estoy pensando? esto debe ser inferior sin lugar a dudas. 

Por supuesto es obvio. Por pasar demasiado tiempo en este supermercado me he impregnado de este desagradable ambiente. *sonido de latas y mercancía* Aun así hay muchos artículos desconocidos y sorprendentes por aquí. *Agarras algo y lo escondes*

Muéstrame lo que acabas de esconder detrás de tu espalda. Deprisa. *se lo muestras*. Esto es... ¿chocolate?. *suspiro* todas los mujeres son iguales cuando se trata de dulces, ya sean humanas o vampiros. Sí, mi madre también... *se aclara la garganta* estamos hablando demasiado. Dame eso. Mira la hora, las 4:00, es tiempo de retirarnos.

*sonido de pasos* ¿Hm? ¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Por qué pague por el chocolate? *suspira* Parece que lo estás malinterpretando. Cuando llevas a una mascota de compras, es obvio que el dueño pague. Tch.. ¡Que terca eres! Estar tan feliz por algo tan insignificante como un chocolate; en ese caso no representará ningún problema para ti que tome tu sangre como pago por el chocolate. Jaja *felizmente le dices que si* *Él suspira de nuevo* éstas tan contenta que ni mi sarcasmo te molesta ¿verdad?

Al fin hemos llegado. Al parecer mis hermanos están en sus habitaciones. Bien, en ese entonces comencemos con las preparaciones de la cena. ¿Por qué te sientas? ¿para no estorbar?. No. No permitiré tal cosa. Si ibas a abandonar el trabajo a medio camino no te hubieras ofrecido como voluntario en un principio. Una vez que inicias algo debes tomar la responsabilidad hasta el final. Ven, aún hay mucho por hacer.

*Sonido de cubiertos y pasos* Excelente. Tomemos un descanso. Mis estúpidos hermanos pronto vendrán, ahh... debo calentar la sopa. ¿mm? ¿qué me lo tomo muy en serio? Jaja, no es eso, no tengo otra opción más que hacerlo. Ninguno de esos idiotas haría algo. *pasos* ¿qué hago con esto? ¿es para que lo coma?. No necesito comerlo. Aunque me digas que los dulces son buenos para reducir el estrés. No lo necesito. Soy un vampiro ¿lo olvidas?

Humph.... ya son las 7:00. Hablando de los idiotas, llámalos. Es una orden. Trae a todos a la mesa para cenar. Este siempre es un momento sombrío para mí, pero debe hacerse. Aunque me pongas esa cara, si quieres ayudarme tienes que hacerlo. Apresúrate. Bien, mientras trabajaré en el postre.

Ya son las 8:00 ¿a qué hora piensan.... *pasos* Llegas tarde. ¿paso algo?. Estas muy pálida. No me digas que dejaste que todos probaran tu sangre cuando solo tenías que llamarlos a cenar. ¡Demonios! Deja a un lado tu sucio comportamiento por un rato. Te dije que los llamarás y nada más.

¡No! ¡No estoy molesto!  
* El reloj marca las 9:00 de la mañana*

Finalmente todos han regresado a sus habitaciones. ¿qué tienes? ¿estoy de mal humor? Ya deberías saber que siempre soy así. ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿por qué dejaste que mis hermanos bebieran tu sangre? Por supuesto que debes disculparte sinceramente. Después de todo tu sangre solo me pertenece a mí. En fin... hay que empezar a recoger. ¿Aún no tienes sueño? Demonios, aun cuando eres propensa a tener anemia les permitiste beber tu sangre... *murmurando para sí* Bueno, que seas tan dócil no está mal. 

No, no dije nada. Ten, come.

¿Eh? ¿qué es esto? Es algo que preparé con las sobras, nada importante. Si no lo quieres lo  
tiro. Pruébalo. Anda ya es tarde.

Claro que está delicioso, yo lo hice. Sí, le añadí esencia de naranja al mousse de chocolate. El que me diste hace rato tenía un ligero sabor a naranja. No lo hice por ti, no te equivoques. ¿Ya terminaste? Aún hay que acabar con la limpieza. Mira lo tarde que es, las 11:00, ya deberías estar en la cama. *Agua corriendo* Aaaahh. Al fin. Todo quedó reluciente. Tú también, no, olvídalo... ¿Eh? ¿Fue divertido? De verdad eres una mujer tonta, agradeciéndome por tenerte ocupada hasta el mediodía. Bueno así eres. No, me hablaba a mí mismo. Ve a tu habitación ahora. Me quedaré aquí un rato más puliendo los cubiertos. Anda ve ya son las 12:00 y una tonta como tú necesita dormir.

*Suspira contento* Parece que decidiste acompañarme. No vas a levantarte a tiempo, quedarte hasta la 1:00 de la tarde... Oye, ¿qué haces.....? ¿Te quedaste dormida? No duermas en un lugar como ese. Vamos, despierta. Creo que no vas a despertar. En verdad estabas cansada. Descansando en el sofá de la sala así... si alguno de mis hermanos te encuentra de esta manera es evidente lo que pasará. Hay límites para el descuido ¿sabes?

Ahh.... no puedo dejar a esta humana fuera de mi vista.

14:00 *Ronquidos* Mm mm.... esto está mal. Que incluso yo me haya quedado dormido en un lugar como éste. Hey, deja de dormir y despierta de una vez. *Suspira*. ¿Debería llevarte así a mi habitación?. No me haré responsable si me preguntas que pasó. No incluso cuando te despiertes y sientas el cuerpo caliente. Jaja. Pero, aun así, te dejaré quedarte conmigo tal como lo deseabas. Mañana no hay nada importante para ti. Puedes dormir todo lo que quieras conmigo. Está bien si me permito ese lujo ¿cierto?


	9. Confianza y Autocontrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto VII

Reiji y tú se encuentran en la cámara de torturas de la mansión, varios instrumentos están acomodados en una mesita perfectamente alineados esperando para darles el mantenimiento necesario. En silencio tomas uno de los cuchillos y comienzas a pulirlo.

Que noche tan tranquila, sin ninguno de mis estúpidos hermanos molestando, ¿no lo crees? Es su culpa por no ir bien en sus estudios, todo el semestre se dedican a faltar y fallar en las materias y por supuesto después deben tomar cursos de verano. Personalmente me habría gustado salir de vacaciones este año, pero sus calificaciones lo impiden. ¿Por qué no simplemente me voy? En definitiva no. Regresaría a una casa deshecha. ¿Qué no puede ser tan malo dices? No exagero. Lo sé, destruirían la mansión.

*Se resbala un poco el cuchillo* Pon atención a lo que haces, si te descuidas podrías dañar el equipo. Hmph... Estas muy obediente hoy ¿a qué se debe? Regularmente pones cara de desagrado para cada cosa que te pido, me parece curioso que hayas aceptado a limpiar el equipo de tortura para que quede sin ninguna huella. ¿Acaso ya te has resignado a tu cruel destino?

No me gusta.

Esa clase de actitud indiferente, resignada... jiji.. *sonido de látigo* Ser simplemente obediente es aburrido. Oh... ¿te asuste? jaja si te golpeo con este látigo no puedo asegurarte que saldrás ilesa, los tres extremos contienen poco afiladas púas, excelentes para atorarse en la carne. Debo decir que sería increíblemente doloroso.... *Golpea de nuevo* *Gritas* Jajaja... Te asustas con facilidad es por eso que no podemos evitar molestarte ya te lo había dicho, tus reacciones son tan lindas ¿de verdad creíste que iba a golpearte con eso? Acabo de limpiarlo, sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo. Pero me siento ofendido. Que poca confianza me tienes. Aun cuando estás a mi lado más tiempo que con los demás. Aun cuando siempre recurres a mí para... otras cosas. No pongas ese rostro. Dije que no te haría sufrir como mis hermanos ¿cierto?

Aunque... es un desperdicio estar rodeado de todo esto y no utilizarlo ¿no crees? *Pasos* * Murmura en tu oído izquierdo* Confía en mí, te enseñaré a hacerlo.

Arrodíllate y quédate ahí hasta que te lo indique.

*Pasos y cosas moviéndose* Hasta aquí puedo escuchar tu nerviosismo, tu rostro esta tan rojo ¿qué pasará por esa cabeza tuya? Debes estar preguntándote qué pensarían los demás si te vieran ahora ¿verdad?. Una joven hermosa, decidida y desinteresada a los pies de un hombre como yo, esperando como un fiel canino la siguiente instrucción. Jaja ¿Esás avergonzada? Dime ¿de qué? de estar a mi servicio o... porque realmente deseas esto. Voy a hacerte mucho daño. Y espero *Pasos* *Se acerca y se arrodilla a tu lado murmurando* tu total obediencia.

Ponte de pie y quítate la ropa. *Dudas*

Heh. Sabes lo que acabas de hacer ¿cierto? Dudar no está permitido. Yo doy una orden, tú la sigues. Así de sencillo. *Sonríe burlonamente* No lo repetiré de nuevo. Quítate la ropa. Toda. Pon las manos atrás de tu espalda. *lo haces*

Fufufu... Déjame observar cada detalle tuyo con detenimiento. ¿Te incómoda? Je... es la primera vez que estas completamente expuesta ante mí. ¿Te sientes vulnerable? Lo estás. Escucho tu respiración ligeramente inquieta y tu sangre moviéndose. No te gusta. Ese es el punto.

Y... aun así, si paso mis manos por tu cuerpo de esta manera... acariciando cada poro de piel, con mis dedos deambulando por tu espalda yendo de tu oído a la clavícula.... bajando cada vez más... puedo sentir el calor irradiando de tu cuerpo. Me necesitas. Escucho tu sangre llamándome. *razga tu piel* Exquisito. No tienes ideas de lo mucho que quiero probarte de nuevo, quiero más. Sentir la dulce tibieza de este néctar carmín, mientras entierro profundamente mis colmillos en ti. *Murmurando* ¿Lo quieres también?

Cuando pongo mi mano en donde está tu corazón, este late con fuerza... si bajo un poco la mano... y te acaricio aquí... un breve toque y ya estás así... *se escucha un clic y gritas * Sí, es una pinza, luce bien ahí. No te muevas.

Silencio. No te permito gritar, me molesta.

¿Duele? Jijiji... *se escucha otro clic* Si quieres decir algo solo dilo, puedes hacerlo. ¿Guardas silencio? Comprendo quieres que prosiga, Heh...tus pechos se están poniendo morados... si paso mis labios... la sangre bajo tu piel corre furiosamente... ¿quieres que te muerda? Sería un gran alivio para ambos... puedo ver que el punzante dolor está reemplazando tu vergüenza *sonríe maliciosamente*

Probemos esto. *sonido de látigo* Adoro el sonido que hace al golpear tu piel jaja, si te mueves demasiado las pinzas te lastimarán aún más. Ahh... casi perfecta... Ven conmigo *sonido metálico* Acuéstate ahí... pobrecita, tan tensa. Jaja amarraré tus manos encima de tu cabeza, descuida solo las manos. No creas que he olvidado tu pequeña falta de hace unos momentos, dudaste al obedecerme ahora tendré que castigarte.

*Lamida* Hahaha... no, aún no voy a morderte, me contentaré con esto, *corta tu muslo* Ah.. Tu sangre rozando mis labios hace que mi cuerpo se caliente, tan solo imaginar el dulce sabor recorriendo mi garganta, saciando esta sed imparable que despierta en mí, *Lame* Deseo chuparte, beber hasta que no quede más, sé, que tú también. Sin embargo... *latigazo* Adoro el sonido del cuero en la piel y el calor y el brillo que deja. Jaja así lo quieres ¿verdad? mis uñas rasgando la piel por donde el látigo deja su marca... dejando un leve temblor en tu cuerpo implorando por más *sonido de látigo* con gusto te concederé aún más dolor.  
Abre las piernas para mí, tan suaves como de costumbre, sedosas y enrojecidas por los golpes *desliza los colmillos por tu pierna sin morder* ¿te gusta tenerme entre tus piernas? jaja. El calor está aumentando, estas impaciente. Debo admitir que la temperatura casi hace que quiera desvestirme. Mmmm... Las mordidas de Ayato y Laito casi desaparecen... de verdad eres una mujer indecente.

*Muerde* Está sangre... y este cuerpo es mío para hacer con él lo que me plazca ¿lo entiendes? Sí así lo decido seré yo quien te asesine con estás manos. *Muerde tu pierna de nuevo sin beber* Ahh.. ah.. *lame* ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? Beberé de ti cuando sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Por ahora... simplemente observaré tu exquisita sangre escurriendo por tu delicada piel. 

*lame de nuevo*

Escucha, recibirás cinco, uno cada vez más duro que el anterior. Haz lo posible por soportarlo. *Asientes sin estar muy segura*

*Latigazo * Uno. 

Vaya. Ni siquiera cerraste los ojos. ¿Es un desafío presa? El siguiente será en la parte interna del muslo 

*Latigazo * Dos.

Muy bien. ¿Te crees demasiado para fingir que eso no es nada? Movámonos un poco más, justo en el centro 

*Latigazo * ¿derramando lágrimas tan pronto?, pero aún callas. ¿te rehúsas a pedir un alto o crees que no importa si lo pides? Te lo mencione con anterioridad, no me compares con mis hermanos; si es tu deseo detenerte dilo. ¿Callas? Entonces, extiende tus piernas de nuevo, haré que las lágrimas empapen tu rostro completamente. Faltan dos más. El dolor es insoportable ¿cierto?

Bien. Ábrelas, donde nos quedamos, justo en el mismo lugar *latigazo* justo en la parte más sensible. *Latigazo*.

Tu rostro es un desastre, bueno, no solo tu rostro, *se escucha un click seguido de otro* ¿así está mejor? contéstame o vuelvo a colocar las pinzas. ¿Sientes como la sangre vuelve a fluir rápidamente? por tu expresión puedo deducir que duele mucho. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Ahora siente mis manos en tu cuerpo, así... mientras te acaricio... por todos esos lugares donde tocó el látigo. ¿Tus brazos se están acalambrando? Tendrás que soportarlo un poco más. *Mordida* Mnn... Tu sangre es deliciosa... *Chupa un poco*

No. Aún no, tendrás que esperar un poco más. *Sonido metálico* *Pasos* No es una de mis predilecciones, pero el fuego es, ciertamente interesante... es tan útil como destructivo, lo sé muy bien. *Te aterras* Jajaja esa expresión me encanta, de nada servirá sacudirte de esa manera, la cadena no cederá. *pasa el encendedor por tu estómago*

Quieta.

Aún no he hecho nada y ya estás llorando de nuevo, no me desagrada en lo absoluto. *Sonríe maliciosamente * Nunca has probado algo como esto ¿cierto? Jaja era de esperarse ya que el fuego se prohíbe en la casa. Pero hoy solo estamos tú y yo. Podría pasar lentamente la fina llama por tus pies, dejando quemaduras por tus piernas y terminar en tu lindo rostro. *Toma uno de tus pies* Mmmm.... *muerde*

Ver el rastro de sangre en tus piernas... ahh... el aroma al mezclarse con tu sudor frío... me... excita... voy a hacerte sufrir aún más... voy a hacer que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo arda y agonice con cada roce y movimiento hasta que ya no resista más y tenga que beber de ti hasta alcanzar mi satisfacción.

Te daré dos opciones antes de continuar, la primera *Suena un click* serán el dolor punzante e intenso de las pinzas de nuevo o... puedo restringirte con un bonito y artístico diseño de cuerda hasta cortarte la circulación. Quizás te deje colgando lejos del suelo... Ahh... suspendida a la mitad del salón.

¿Qué no es justo? Eso no es de importancia. Si yo quiero verte sufrir, sufrirás. *Murmurando en tu oído* dime... que quieres que haga. ¿Las pinzas? Masoquista, dime ¿qué quieres que haga con ellas? Jaja

Dime, dime que lo que quieres son mis colmillos desgarrándote sin clemencia ¿eso quieres? ¿Mi boca en tu cuerpo succionando hasta la última gota? *murmura en tu oído izquierdo* ¿Deseas que te conceda ese placer?.. *Voz suave* No niego que yo también lo deseo. Sin embargo....*se escuchan dos click* *gritas*

La sangre fluye por las heridas de manera gloriosa. *Gritas que arde* Oh.. sí, puse un pequeño presente, el dolor se intensificará gracias a la poción que yo mismo preparé. Ahora para los detalles finales voy a decorarte con la cera de esta pequeña vela blanca... justo así... pequeñas gotitas calientes por todo tu cuerpo. *Te contraes levemente por el dolor*

¿Quema dices? Por supuesto. Agradéceme por ello. *Desata tus manos y toma una* Voy a morder este brazo sin marcas aún.

*Te sostienes de él*

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que beba de ti? ah... en estos momentos tu piel esta tan sensible que mi simple y más mínimo toque te causará dolor... ¿estas impaciente? Jaja típico de ti.

Descuida haré que el sufrimiento sea tan intenso que desearás nunca haberlo pedido. Ahora voy a morderte tal como deseas *mordida* ah... ah... estas cosas me estorban... *quita las pinzas* ah... tu sangre escapa furiosamente de tu cuerpo... no desperdiciaré nada, lameré cada gota que se haya escapado de ti. *sigue mordiendo * estoy llegando a mi límite... no quiero ensuciar mi ropa voy a quitarme esto...

Aún tenemos tiempo voy a desangrarte por completo.

Una hora después.

*Sonido de pasos*

Ahh... al final tuve que encargarme de la limpieza nuevamente... no te muevas ¿qué estoy haciendo? Te limpio. Jaja ¿cómo a una de mis tazas dices? Tal vez. Ten toma. Es agua. No le puse nada, te prometo que es solo agua. Bebe y déjame continuar.

.... Hablas demasiado para estar tan exhausta. Silencio, nadie te dio permiso para dirigirme la palabra. Con respecto a tu pregunta es un ungüento de hierbas varias. Sí, yo lo diseñe. He terminado. Ponte esto *te da una bata* vamos. *Toma tu mano y salen del salón de torturas* ¿A dónde te llevo? No necesitas saberlo, conque yo lo diga debe bastarte.

¿Por qué te traje a mi habitación? Que comportamiento tan inadecuado, ¿piensas que voy a morderte de nuevo? qué mujer tan indecente. Necesitas tomar un baño. ¿Qué en tu cuarto hay uno? Lo sé. Mis hermanos llegarán pronto y en el estado en el que te encuentras solo causarías estragos que tendría que recoger.

*Sonido de agua* Entra. No te quedes ahí estática. Tu cuerpo debe estar adolorido aún, un baño en agua caliente te hará sentir mejor ¿eh? no es por ti. Simplemente no quiero tener que encargarme de ti después que te desmayes por causa de la anemia y el cansancio.

Deprisa no desperdicies el agua. Te sonrojaste. ¿Eh? ¿Preguntas que hago aquí? Será más eficiente si nos bañamos juntos. Se desperdiciará menos agua y ahorraré tiempo. ¿Cómo que si yo también me voy a quitar toda la ropa? A diferencia 'del bueno para nada' yo lavo mi ropa aparte de mi... aunque a veces es útil lavarla al mismo tiempo, y no me molestaría que Laito se bañara con su ropa... ¿por qué no todos son como Kanato? *Suspiro* Deja de perder el tiempo y entra, en seguida te acompaño.

Fufufu... ¿estas apenada? jaja después de lo que paso hace unos momentos no creí que te comportarías de esta manera tan tímida.  
De todas maneras no importa. Entra en la bañera, es una orden. Voy a lavar cada parte de ti escrupulosamente. Vas a quedar tan reluciente como mis queridos cubiertos.


	10. Sueño y Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto VIII

Con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a la almohada, intentas escapar de las imágenes que plagan tu mente hasta que, de golpe despiertas... *Sonido de la cama rechinando* ¿Qué te sucede? Ahh... parece que tuviste una pesadilla, incluso estando a cierta distancia puedo escuchar los latidos erráticos de tu corazón.

Demonios.. ¿Eres incapaz de dormir silenciosamente? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió esta ocasión? Sí, eres muy ruidosa e inquieta, te movías tanto que era obvio iba a despertar. De verdad... ¿Un horrible y espantoso sueño? Hmph… ¿En verdad hay algo que sea más horrible que pasar tiempo y dormir con un vampiro? Si es así, entonces, por favor ilústrame.

¿Olvidaste el sueño mientras hablabas conmigo? Los sueños son cosa pasajera. Si ya lo has olvidado, entonces apresúrate y vuelve a dormir. No estás convencida. ¿Te preocupa tener otra pesadilla? De verdad no tienes remedio. Ven aquí. *Lo miras* ¿por qué te quedas perdida en el espacio? Te dije que te acercaras. Sí, justo así. *Sonido de cama rechinando y ropa moviéndose*

Bien ¿estás mejor? *Te atrae hacia él y te abraza* ¿Eh? Sí, mi temperatura es mucho más baja que la de un humano ¿no te habías dado cuenta? no es la primera vez que estamos así de cerca. ¿No así? ¿Así como?... Lo que necesitas es dormir para dejar de decir tantas incoherencias. Duerme. A pesar de que mi condición se ha calmado esta noche, no hay seguridad de que me mantenga así una vez despierto. Si pruebo tu sangre no estoy seguro de poder contenerme.

Continuaré sosteniéndote de esta manera hasta que te duermas. ¿Tus nervios? Oh, ya veo. Tus hombros se ven tensos. Si continuas así de nerviosa serás incapaz de descansar apropiadamente. Relájate y entrégate a mí. No balbucees, no me gusta.

¿De nuevo observándome? Je.. Teniéndote así entre mis brazos... eres pequeña en comparación conmigo. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? ¿Querías verme frente a frente? ¿Acaso no nos vemos todos los días? Es cierto... soy más alto que tú, así que siempre debes levantar la vista. 

Así no funcionará. Deja de mirarme y cierra tus ojos.

Es extraño aun así.. ¿A qué me refiero? Me refiero a ti. ¿No crees que esto es más aterrador? ¿Esta realidad de la cual no puedes escapar aun cuando es tu deseo despertar? Te quedaste callada... Lo entiendo... has pasado por experiencias terribles... *te recargas en su pecho* Lo diré por adelantado. Despiértame de nuevo... y yo te despertaré sin pensarlo dos veces y te castigaré.

*Te acaricia el cabello* al fin te estás quedando dormida... *pasa el tiempo y sigue acariciando tu cabello* Ugh... *te despiertas al sentir que te aprieta contra él* ¡Maldición... no de nuevo! Kch... mi garganta se siente seca... los colmillos me duelen... tengo tanta sed... ¿Perdón? No, no es nada. Nada de 'pero' ¿quieres recibir el látigo de nuevo?  
No necesitas preocuparte. Si lo entiendes, apresúrate y vuelve a dormir... No pongas esa cara de preocupación y duérmete. No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de tontería sugieres en un momento como éste? Te lo dije, si pruebo aunque sea un poco de tu sangre no podré detenerme… ¿Preocupado por ti? No. Pero perder el control de mí mismo ante tan insignificante motivo como es tu sangre, es algo que sencillamente no puedo tolerar. ¿No te lo he repetido muchas veces ya? No te pedí una disculpa. 

*Suspiro, voz suave murmurando* No tiembles. No estoy molesto contigo. Es… con el hecho de que no puedo reprimir mi instinto... tengo deseos de morderte y beber de ti hasta secarte completamente... no lo soporto... esta falta de control de mi parte. ¿Mmm? ¿No quieres que te odie por causarme tal malestar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres te odie? ¿No sería más sencillo así? Sería la excusa ideal para huir. Dime ¿qué es entonces? ¿Tú... lo que piensas de mí... Amor... ¿Dijiste que me amas?

Fufu... Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día cuando escucharía esas palabras. Son intrigantes. ¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo? *No te atreves a mirarlo* ¿Vas a negármelo ahora? Que fría. ¿No? *Lo dices de nuevo con duda* ¿Es todo? No es suficiente, mis expectativas han sido decepcionadas... 

*lo vuelves a decir con más confianza* ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto? ¿Hasta ese punto solamente? Parece que me consideras del mismo valor que este inútil mundo. ¿No? ¿en serio? ¿estás dispuesta a dedicar tu ser entero a mí?

Bien dicho. Estoy complacido de oírlo. Jaja ni siquiera te he mordido y ya estas sin aliento. ¿No estás preocupada de que simplemente te esté utilizando? 

¿Estarías contenta de serme útil? Haha... no lo creo, pero seguiré tu juego. Si quieres quedarte a mi lado por siempre. No será problema. En ese entonces ¿podrías recordar nunca aburrirme?

Por toda la eternidad.

Monólogo  
[Mientras la observo dormir, en mi cabeza resuenan las dulces palabras que acaba de confesarme... que mujer tan ingenua, entregándose al demonio a propia voluntad. Las circunstancias la han llevado a tales extremos, de eso no cabe duda. De otra manera, esto seguro, no sería capaz de expresar esa clase sentimientos. Si bien sus palabras lograron distraer mi apetito un momento, no así mi mente. La necesidad de matarla es asfixiante, tanto... como estar consciente de que no quiero hacerlo.]


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto IX

Para los vampiros, seres malditos con una vida eterna, no hay manera posible de que un cumpleaños fuera motivo de celebración. Cualquier animal con algo parecido a un cerebro en la cabeza seguramente se habrá dado cuenta, aun así...

*Reiji entra a la cocina y te encuentra de pie junto a la mesa*

¿Qué... demonios... es eso? *Frunce el ceño* ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? A eso que está sobre la mesa. ¿Un pastel de cumpleaños? *Suspira* ¿acabas de felicitarme? *se acomoda los lentes* Cumpleaños.... con solo escuchar la felicitación ahh... Sonaba serio cuando me llamaste, por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguna clase de problema y ¿ahora esto?. Siento como un fuerte dolor de cabeza está comenzando...

No. Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué tan densa puede ser esa cabeza tuya?, si te pones nerviosa vas a tirarlo, ponlo en la mesa ¿qué haré contigo? *cruza los brazos* ¿por qué sonríes? Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños... ¿el pastel? Sí, yo podría hacer uno mejor... *menciona para sí mismo* aunque te esforzaste... *Mira detenidamente el pastel* Hmm... de chocolate adornado con fresas; definitivamente grita 'hecho en casa'. ...esa terrible escritura en la tableta de chocolate es obra tuya también? El chocolate se corrió, parece que dice 'Rejiji' ¿es esto una broma?

No te disculpes. No me gusta. ¿Arruinarlo un poco? la letra es casi ilegible... ¿crees que es comestible? ¿Crees?. ¿Crees o lo es? Hmph. Ahora estás inventando excusas. ¿Qué haces ofreciendo comida a alguien si no estás confiada en tus habilidades?

¿No es que no confíes en tus propias habilidades? Es cierto, mis habilidades culinarias son superiores, y en verdad preferiría no probarlo. ¿Aún quieres celebrar? *Suspira*

*Tomas unas pequeñas velas y comienzas a colocarlas en el pastel, de pronto te detienes y miras a Reiji*

¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿eh? ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿No es esa la clase de cosas que se investiga antes de planear un evento como este? ¿No te habías preguntado antes acerca de nuestra edad? ¿Quieres decir que nunca se te había ocurrido pensar en cuantos años tenemos o cómo llevamos la cuenta? No te disculpes. Me sorprende que con el tiempo que llevas aquí nunca te hayas preguntado este tipo de cosas, tal parece que olvidas que no somos humanos como tú.

*Se acomoda los lentes de nuevo*

...no me molesta decirte mi edad actual, pero, ¿qué planeas hacer si te digo que tengo 1500 o algo parecido? No planeas poner en serio 1500 velas en ese pequeño pastel ¿verdad? No te rías, que maleducada. Heh, ¿en verdad lo harías? En ese caso se convertiría en una gran vela en lugar de un pastel.

Y no, no tengo 1500, tengo menos... 

De todas maneras no puedo evitar pensar que has perdido la razón, por el simple hecho de considerar celebrar el cumpleaños de un vampiro en primer lugar. *Lo ignoras y comienzas a encender las velitas del pastel*

¿Cómo que por qué no deberías? ¿No escuchaste una palabra de lo que acabo de decirte?  
Querías celebrar... ¿eso es todo?

“……”

*Reiji se queda en silencio observándote mientras terminas de encender las velas que pusiste*

...Algo está realmente mal contigo. ¿Tú también lo crees? Esa no es la respuesta que debería escuchar. ¿Qué yo les celebró a mis hermanos? Es solo una cortesía. Tengo que hacerlo, no entremos en detalles sobre eso. ¿qué haces? Oh... ¿debo soplar ahora?, es una idea estúpida ¿no lo crees?, es decir la cera de las velas se derretirá y caerá sobre el pastel... “…” Decir que no estoy emocionado con esto es poco, *suspiro* pero no hará nada bien que deje desperdiciar la comida. 

*sopla* Listo, las he apagado.

No tienes por qué repetirlo, ya me felicitaste *suspira de nuevo y se ajusta los lentes* Es una tradición curiosa ¿no lo crees? La flama de una vela es comparada con la vida de un hombre ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es el significado de soplar una flama si la ocasión es el cumpleaños de alguien? Es una pena que la llama de mi vida no pueda desvanecerse junto a estás velas. Para un vampiro, cuya vida es eterna, ésta representa la verdadera esencia del sufrimiento, y la muerte en contraste es causa de celebración...

*Te deprimes un poco al escucharlo hablar tan amargamente*

¿Qué no hable así? ...Hmph. Como si no quisieras que eso sucediera en este momento. Después de todo, soy un vampiro y no importa como juguemos con la situación, tu eres una humana, mi presa. Soy un demonio, la maldad encarnada algunos dicen y no es mentira, ni exageración, lo único que hago es causarte dolor.

¿No piensas eso? No tienes por qué mentir, realmente no es algo que pueda evitarse. ¿Por qué bajas la cabeza?.... ¿Eh? ¿Quieres retirarte?... ¿no ibas a... *Te disculpas por las molestias* Escucha, no tienes que... olvídalo. No podemos estar desperdiciando la comida, así que acabemos con esto ¿de acuerdo?  
Supongo que ya no estás tan animada... ten *te pasa dos platos, donde sirves una rebanada de pastel* No quiero la tableta. No me mires así, no la quiero. Sí, ya sé que es la persona que cumple años quién debe comerla. No la quiero y punto. Ugh... solo dásela a 'Rejiji' ya que aparentemente es su cumpleaños también. Yo no lo necesito.

*Toma el plato con la rebanada y te lo regresa*

Los presentes son costumbre en las celebraciones de cumpleaños ¿no?... Considero este pastel mi presente de parte tuya. Pero... ¿no es el punto dar el regalo con las propias manos? *sonríe burlonamente* ¿Lo has comprendido? Bien, toma un poco con este tenedor y dame de comer... no te pongas nerviosa, no es nada del otro mundo ¿cierto? Eso es... con cuidado... buena chica.

*Come de tu pastel* Je.. estás completamente roja, incluso tus orejas. Haha... hace un momento, no tenías problema alguno en felicitarme ¿no lo harás ahora? *Tartamudeas al felicitarlo sonriendo* Oh ¿estás complacida? Que irritante. Hmph. No te emociones aún. Este pastel está demasiado dulce. Si quieres que coma lo que cocinas... vas a tener que practicar mucho más.

Si vuelves a disculparte te castigaré.

...el próximo año, solo… asegúrate de no usar tanta azúcar. Sí, dije el próximo año, tienes que practicar ¿cierto?.

..Hn necesito algo para quitar el sabor de mi boca... supongo que una fresa tendrá que ser. Quizás... tú también necesitas una. *Toma una fresa en su boca y la presiona en tus labios* “Nh…” Sabe bien ¿no lo crees?, ¡ey! cuidado no quiero ensuciar mi camisa, jaja ¿qué es mi culpa? Oh... estás buscando que te castigue...

*Sonido de silla, se sienta* Ya sé... como castigo tendrás que darme otra fresa... con tu boca. Haha... vaya, si es posible que te sonrojes aún más. No me hagas esperar, dame otra fresa. *Sostienes una fresa con los dientes y se la das* Nnh... Hace unos minutos nunca habría imaginado que estaríamos aquí comiendo una fresa juntos.

Algo está muy mal contigo, aunque, supongo... que algo está mal conmigo también.


	12. Honesto Conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto X

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente, Reiji sigue inconsciente en la cama de su habitación, sin señal de que vaya a despertar pronto. Caminando de un lado a otro decides sentarte en la silla que hay al lado de él y seguir esperando.

*Sonido de silla arrastrándose*

Que persona tan ruidosa eres... honestamente... no hay necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto.. Ugh... mi cabeza… ¿qué paso? Ah, claro ya recuerdo Shu iba a apuñalarte... je, finalmente logré que hiciera algo por su cuenta... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este estado? ¿una semana? *Suspiro* es la primera vez que Shu dice lo que pasa por su mente... es un sujeto complicado, ese bueno para nada, siempre causándome problemas, aunque yo soy igual, al final, creo que nos parecemos. 

Augh.. cough... cough.. Me duele... La herida ya desapareció pero... *te mira* ...estás llorando? Cálmate, no es que hubiese asesinado a alguien... el amigo de Shu, Edgar... quiero decir... Yuma, no acerté a su corazón. ¿Eh? no es por eso. ¿Entonces por qué?. No es normal que derrames lágrimas por... ¿alguien importante? ¿Yo? ¿Es por mí?

¿Yo soy algo preciado para ti?

No... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué podrías considerarme algo preciado para ti? ¿Porque eres humana... ? Humana... Estoy consciente de ello... aún si no lo dices. Sé que eres más que simple comida y que posees un gran corazón...

Es solo que aceptarte es algo doloroso para mí. Pero, no solo eres tú. Ya sea... mis hermanos, mi madre... o mi padre... Todos... Yo soy un hombre de mente cerrada... que es incapaz de aceptarlos. Y aun así, ¿tu consideras a un hombre como yo preciado para ti? ¿Cómo puedes decir que sí? Hace tiempo lo mencionaste, me dijiste que me amas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto?

*Sonido de ropa moviéndose* *Lo abrazas* ¿Es porque soy yo?... los humanos son tan extraños, sienten esa gran necesidad de estar cerca del peligro; en ese aspecto creo que los humanos y los vampiros son contradictorios. ¿Qué... exactamente es lo que te gusta de mí? ¿Hay alguna parte de mí que encuentres favorable?

¿Qué soy amable y me preocupo por ti? Tú... ugh... ¿recuerdas que te trato igualmente de manera horrible? *suspira* ¿y aun así... te gusto? Jaja... haa... vaya, vaya.. tú eres simplemente una masoquista. Por supuesto que tengo razón. Pero te gusto y no puedes evitarlo. En verdad ¿qué esperas de mí? Estar a mi lado significa que voy a regañarte constantemente. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Castigo y recompensa... sabes que eso es acondicionamiento ¿verdad? ¿Qué si lo entiendo...? ¿...si te entiendo? Entender a alguien que es incompatible y aceptarlo... ¿Esperas que lo diga? *niegas con la cabeza * crees que no eres digna aún de ser amada por mí. *Suspira* Increíble... de alguna manera... jaja.. Siento que siempre sacas lo mejor de mí... Simplemente porque no puedo aceptar honestamente los hechos como tú lo haces, tiendo a cometer... errores...

Te amo...

No es fácil para mí admitir esto, pero... más que a nadie, tu eres irremplazable para mí... mi cuerpo sabía eso... ni siquiera lo pensé cuando me interpuse en el camino del cuchillo...

*Lo sigues abrazando* Jaja como lo pensé, eres una masoquista... quién pensaría que habría alguien que podría amarme... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Shu? ¿Mis hermanos? No seas ridícula. Shu nunca me prestó atención, a pesar de ser el mayor y mi hermano de sangre, siempre fue imposible para nosotros llevarnos bien. Yo quería quitarle todo lo que amaba, quería que sufriera, la ironía es que él tuvo que hacer lo mismo para darme cuenta de mi propio sentir. Al final fue Shu quien logró lo que yo quería hacer con él. 

Aunque, después de estos sucesos supongo que me conoce mejor de lo que creí... Cuando pienso de esa forma, es, de alguna manera reconfortante, se siente bien... Esto, nosotros, se siente bien.

*Reiji te acaricia la cabeza* Te pedí acabar conmigo en cuanto perdiera la consciencia, si no mal recuerdo *murmurando en tu oído* Que presa tan mal entrenada. Nunca escuchas lo que te digo.  
Como castigo tendrás que abrazarme aún más. *Te aprieta contra sí* así más cerca…

*Sonido de ropa frotándose*

Antes de que me despertara tu irritante ruido, estaba teniendo un sueño placentero... no te perdonaré haber perturbado mi pacífico sueño. ¿estás dispuesta a compensarme? Jaja... era de esperarse de una masoquista como tú.. Bien respondido. En ese entonces... con esto... *te besa* Sellaremos nuestro voto... ¿estás contenta porque regresé contigo? No es nada... No fue por ti… tengo que redimirme... es por esa razón que yo... no podía quedarme en el borde...

Igualmente, salvé tu vida. Supongo, ya que estas en deuda conmigo, *murmurando* que no puedo dejarte ir. ¿eh? ¿por qué sonríes? Estas muy segura de que voy a ser aceptado. Hmph... eres descarada para ser una presa... *beso*

Mmn… Nunca te dejaré de nuevo... y puedes estar segura de que me aseguraré de que sigas mis órdenes al pie de la letra esta vez.

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No he cambiado en lo absoluto... ?

Un amo debe ser constante, ¿cierto?, de otra manera sería incorrecto exigirte la misma clase de dedicación hacia mí. *Con un rápido movimiento te sube y acomoda junto a él en la cama* Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a estar debajo de mí, atrapada, serás mi objeto más preciado. Rendirte ante mí será una lujosa indulgencia. Voy a destrozarte por completo, mañana voy a destruirte, voy a marcar tu cuerpo y arruinar tu mente, no sabrás si reír o llorar. Así es como recordarás que eres mía, cada doloroso toque, hará que pienses en mí.

Pero esta noche...

*Murmurando* Esta noche voy a reverenciarte. Voy a construir un altar de mí mismo a tu imagen. Tú eres mi sirviente y yo soy tu amo. Así como tú eres esclava de mi voluntad yo lo seré de tu esclavitud.

Me perteneces y yo a ti.


	13. Solos Tú y Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acto XI

Corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión te apresuras a llegar a la habitación de Reiji, emocionada de haber sido invitada a jugar ajedrez con él y al mismo tiempo preocupada, pues después de escapar de Laito y Ayato y evadir a Kanato te das cuenta de que vas un minuto tarde. Casi al llegar te alivias, quizás no se moleste, y entonces chocas contra Shu...

Oh demonios. ¡Un minuto tarde! ¿Dónde estás vagando ahor---- ¿Oh...? ...Jaja, Ya veo. Esa es la razón. *Intentas disculparte* ¡Silencio! Aún si resulta ser una coincidencia, eso no es de importancia.

...Vámonos. *Reiji toma tu mano y te lleva a tu habitación. De verdad eres una persona que no tiene remedio. *Te empuja contra la cama* Te advertí que no te acercarás a él. Parece que aún no lo comprendes. No quiero escuchar tus excusas. No me hagas repetirlo dos veces.

Bien... Sabes, tendrás que quedarte en esta habitación como penitencia hasta que yo te conceda el perdón. Si así es, es tu castigo. Tampoco tienes permitido bajar de la cama, sin mencionar que esto es por tu propio bien. Todo está prohibido, incluso si tienes que salir por alimento. ¿Ah..? ¿Hay algo que desees decirme? ¿No? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrar un poco de aprecio. ¿Qué si no vas a verme en un tiempo? Correcto. No quisiera ver tu rostro en un tiempo. Que irritante.... ¿Quieres que estemos juntos y qué no me aleje de tu lado? Hmph, eres tan adorable, pero no funcionará conmigo. Debo retirarme ahora.

*Comienza a caminar mientras te quejas de la situación*

*De pronto se da media vuelta y se acerca a ti*

...Una pequeña ave enjaulada tendrá que mantenerse en silencio. *Te besa* Nn... *Rompe el beso y se marcha* No vayas a moverte ni por un segundo.

==Tras varias horas de espera, vuelve a llamarte a su habitación==

Creo que es suficiente castigo ¿tú que piensas? jaja... agradeciéndome por ello, finalmente has mejorado. Quería jugar un rato contigo, pero debo entregar unos archivo y papeleo *suspira* como siempre es bueno para nada de Shu no los ha hecho... *Inmediatamente comienzas a recoger varios libros mientras él lee algunos archivos* 

He estado pensando... ya casi terminas la escuela. ¿Qué planeas hacer a futuro? ¿Qué a qué me refiero? A la carrera que escogerás, es decir, dependiendo de ello es la universidad a la que vas aplicar examen. Es importante tener en cuenta los beneficios, sobre todo para alguien como tú cuya vida es relativamente corta. ¿Qué no lo habías considerado? ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Eh?  
¿Qué aún no terminas el año? Eso es irrelevante. No puedes ir por ahí esperando que la vida se resuelva por sí sola.

*Suspira* Y tampoco me gustaría que te quedarás aquí... de niñera de mis hermanos.... ¿preferirías servirme solo a mí dices? Heh, es de esperarse. ¿Sugieres que vivamos solos? Sólo para que estés enterada, no planeo simplemente mantenerte sin hacer nada, sería desagradable tener un sirviente con quién no puedo entablar una conversación decente.

*Sonido de hojas cayendo*

¿Qué es esto?. Un examen tuyo... que pasaste con 75. *Te apresuras a tomar el examen y esconderlo* ¿Cómo que no me moleste? ¿Intentas ordenarme? No te disculpes. Por supuesto que voy a molestarme. El hecho de que mi presa solamente haya alcanzado tan miserable resultado es inaceptable. Considerando que vas a servirme por el resto de tu vida, deberías cuidar de no avergonzar a tu amo.

Sí, así es - dije que por el resto de tu vida vas a servirme, así que no me causes ninguna vergüenza. *Sonríes* Que persona tan más extraña, estar contenta porque te han dicho que serás una esclava por el resto de tu vida. Eres increíble... ¿qué está bien si solo eres comida mientras sea yo quién te posea? Bien, puedes empezar estudiando una hora más de lo usual.

Debes prepararte para los finales e ir escogiendo una carrera.

¿Uhm? Tu dedo está sangrando, descuidada, fue por arrebatarme el examen. *Lames tu dedo* ¿Qué haces? Tu sangre ya no te pertenece, no tienes permitido lamerla a voluntad. *Reiji toma tu mano y lame tu dedo*

Voy a tener que castigarte por lamer tu sangre sin mi permiso. Tu sangre, junto con tu cuerpo entero, todo eso es a lo que me refiero como mío. Cada vez que lo desee, tú debes inmediatamente ofrecerme esta sangre, de ahora en adelante, nunca te apartarás de mi lado... ¿eso te complace?

Jaja, ¿de verdad? Tienes una expresión bastante cautivadora en este momento. ¿Quieres que te muerda en este preciso instante? ¿aun estando a la mitad de la limpieza? que presa tan problemática.

*Te carga y te deja en la cama*

¿Mnm? ¿qué hacemos en mi cama? Tengo que castigarte. Debo educar ese cuerpo tuyo ¿cierto? *Te besa* es un asunto mucho más importante que estudiar y recoger.

Hasta llegar la mañana... voy a enseñarte... lenta... y cuidadosamente.


	14. Después de la Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo

Honestamente, ese Shu... *Abres la puerta y recibes a Reiji en la entrada con una sonrisa* No, no pasó nada, simplemente Shu cambio por completo el servicio de la mansión que yo había aprobado después de mucha consideración. Por sí mismo.

Sí, es cierto está bien que haga cosas por su cuenta. *Tomas su abrigo y lo doblas en tu brazo para evitar que se arrugue* Veo que estás siguiendo mis indicaciones. Creo que al fin te acostumbraste. 

*Se sienta en la mesa y espera a que le sirvas*

Monólogo  
[Han pasado varios meses desde que nos mudamos a esta mansión. En realidad, estaba ansioso por iniciar una vida con ella, solo nosotros dos y... justo como lo pensé resulto ser bastante problemático. Aún después de tantas indicaciones ella aún comete varios errores que me molestan. Cada vez que ello sucede, se lo advierto y por lo general me molesto, pero nunca permito que llegue a tal punto que la lastime o que la desanime lo suficiente como para deshacer nuestra relación. Aunque de ser así, creo, se habría dado por vencida cuando vivíamos en la mansión Sakamaki.]

¿Hmph? Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué si me sucede algo? No. solo decía que como siempre me ha salvado tú naturaleza despistada.

Monólogo  
[Aun así, estoy excesivamente apegado a esta vida diaria. Ella puede ser increíblemente despistada y hacer cosas que en verdad me molestan, pero gracias a eso creo que hemos alcanzado un balance en nuestra vida. Creo que me calma sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones en las que estoy cuidando a Shu. Aunque nunca lo admitiré, sin importar que me torturen, pero parece que me siento mucho mejor solo con su mera presencia, pero... ¿qué hay de ella? ¿estará contenta también? En contraste con la vida que llevábamos con mis hermanos, aquí es mucho más tranquilo... y en cierta forma aburrido. ¿por qué será que me pone tan nervioso pensar en ello?]

*Regresas a la mesa con varios platillos *

....¿cómo te sientes con el actual estado de tu vida?

¿Por qué lo pregunto? Bueno... preparaste varios platillos complicados que toman cierto tiempo de preparación y me preguntaba si es para ocupar el exceso de horas libres que tienes, aún con el trabajo y el estudio, mientras esperas por mi regreso.

*Le sonríes*

¿No? Entonces... ¿por qué? ¿para hacerme... feliz? ¿entonces no te has aburrido de la vida que llevamos? Dime ¿qué piensas?

Agradable.... Heh.. ¿Te parece agradable cuidar de mí?

Monólogo  
[Escuchar esas palabras me sorprendió. Me cuesta creer que ni siquiera consideré que ella, tal vez, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo]

Bien, en ese entonces, comeré, probemos esa carne de la cual estás tan orgullosa.

“……”

Debo admitir que es buena, aunque no alcanza todavía mi nivel de habilidad. No me mires, sabes que no me gusta. ¿por qué sonríes ahora? Heh... no es perfecto pero sí, me gustó.

Monólogo  
[Por alguna razón sonrío antes de darme cuenta, siempre he odiado las frívolas frases románticas, las encuentro ciertamente hipócritas y falsas, pero…

... he llegado a la conclusión de que esto... esto es felicidad]

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> El título "La flor en la punta de la montaña" es la traducción aproximada del refrán japones:  
> ''Takana no hana.” Esta frase refiere a cualquier cosa, persona u objeto inalcanzable. Pero  
> también es una expresión de amor para aquellos que intentar conquistar a alguien que  
> parece fuera del alcance. Me pareció apropiado ya que Reiji es muy difícil de tratar.


End file.
